Forgotten tears of a Warrior
by The PowerGoddess
Summary: GokuxVegeta, with some Truten as well. Yaoi. Something is amiss with Goku. Vegeta aims to find out what is wrong with the universe's Strongest warrior when he finds him alone, and not in good health. ChiChi bashing ahead!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please refrain from suing.  
  
Warnings: Total A/U!!!! ChiChi is OOC...but not like most of us yaoi fans care right? 

This is m/m relationship. If you do not like this form of fanfiction, please leave now! Last warning.  
  
Forgotten tears of a Warrior by Star Spangle Mistress  
  
  
  
Green grass and blue skies stretched for miles, as far as the eyes could see. This was the place where the earth's savior was now hiding out at for the moment, away from family and friends alike. His eldest son was now married with a daughter, and his youngest son was now in his teens, and undoubtedly in love with a certain lavender haired prince. As for his wife, the woman that had made his life a living hell when he was around, she still lived in the house with Goten that they shared since being wed so many years ago.   
  
It was hard thinking back on such things, his life in general. He wanted to be around until Goten had finally flown the coop so to speak and then he'd leave without regrets. But it wasn't the case now. He had to leave or face his living nightmare day after day until either he died again, or the woman that he had called his wife passed on. But he came back home occasionally to check up on his children and granddaughter.  
  
Just looking at the gentle giant, people would think he was always happy go lucky with that grin plastered on his face whenever they saw him. It was one of his trademarks that set him aside from the rest. But what they didn't know, outside of the public eye, Goku was miserable.   
  
You ask how such a powerful, cheerful man could be so miserable? That was easy for him to explain to himself. To others, they hadn't a clue what was going on really. No one did, not even his closest friends or sons. Heaving a heavy sigh, Goku felt a chill race up his spine as he thought back on some of the most recent memories. She had tried to drug him again, to keep him home where he belonged in the first place. But with his carefree spirit calling him to train and enjoy the simple things out away from civilization, he couldn't be kept home for long. He fled before the drugs could take their desired effect while he was still at his home. This time it took days for the drug to wear off enough for him to feel half way decent.  
  
She was controlling, manipulative, cold and in every sense of the word psychotic when it came to the gentle saiyan warrior. Everyone saw the _ 'happy'_ couple as just that. None of them knew what she had done to him over the years. Mentally abused, drugged, and on occasion he would be physically abused while in a drugged up state. If his youngest son or anyone knew how Goten was conceived…he couldn't think about such things. It only tore more at what was left of his sanity.   
  
It all started back before his brother Raditz came to earth searching him out. Goku a new father was happy and in awe of the small child that he himself help create. Oh how he loved Gohan, the chibi that would put a smile on his face no matter what was happening. Goku spent his days training by himself not far from the Son home, being ready to defend his family and dearest friends against any threat made to them, even to mother earth.   
  
His wife grew tiresome of the day long training quickly. She took on the tasks of running the home, keeping Gohan studying all the time and making sure there was enough on the table to feed her family. There were fights often, ChiChi demanding that Goku get a real job and live a normal life and help around the house. But everyone that knew Goku also knew that he didn't really have the skills to actually work someplace. Fighting was in his blood. He couldn't drop fighting even if he wanted to.   
  
There was a heated verbal fight one afternoon, Gohan was sent to his room to study while the battle was fought in the kitchen. Goku ended up walking away from the fight first, going out deep into the dense forest that surrounded their mountain home. He returned later, around dinnertime, his thoughts and emotions cooled off. He had eaten his dinner with the same vigor as he did with every meal he ate, but this meal was different. The side effects didn't show until Gohan was tucked into bed safely. His limbs felt heavy and strained like he fought against a massive army all day long. Then the dizziness set in making it hard to keep himself on his feet. The world around him swirled fast against his vision. Never in his wildest dreams would he think that his wife would drug his food with a sedative.   
  
When he awoke the next morning his body was weak, he could barely move without his body crying out in pain. That's when his fear of needles came to be. When he was down, not able to defend himself the sweet charming wife would inject him full of muscle relaxers and other kinds of heavy drugs to keep him there in the house.  
  
When ChiChi thought she had him under control she would lessen the drugs so he was able to do some things. That's when Goku would disappear for days at a time before returning back. He wasn't returning for her, only for his son. He was fearful that she could take out her anger on the young demi saiyan and he couldn't live with himself if something happened to the little boy he loved so much.  
  
This continued until the first time that he died at the hands of Piccolo. It was mutual; he had sacrificed his life to rid the world of Raditz. The year that he spent in Otherworld he would soon not forget. He didn't have to worry about being drugged, or fearing when the next time he'd find himself so weak that he couldn't lift his head. He didn't need to worry about Gohan either, seeing his one time enemy Piccolo took the boy under his wing to train.   
  
The years that followed were the same. He fought Nappa and Vegeta. Went to Namek and fought against what seemed like all of Frieza's armies and the Ice-jin himself. He was gone for two years then, only returning when the boy from the future came to warn them all of impending doom. He stayed away from home with his son to train to defeat the androids, only to return home the day they arrived with the starting of the heart virus that was predicted to be his downfall in the future.   
  
That's when sweet ChiChi took advantage of him to conceive their next son. He was oblivious to what happened and knew nothing of Goten until he came back seven years later for the World Tournament. The spitting image of himself standing shyly behind ChiChi when he arrived. He fell in love with the boy as soon as his eyes graced over the chibi form of himself.  
  
The peaceful time was soon dashed with the arrival of Kaioshin and Kibito in warning of the biggest threat in the universe. They were right after all. That whole battle was nothing but heartbreak from the get go. He watched as his prince turned to the darkside, embracing all that was evil to fight it out with him. The emergence of Majin Buu, to the final battle on the planet of the Kais. After everything was said and done, Goku went back with ChiChi to help raise the boy he didn't know existed until he came back.  
  
It wasn't long after his return did everything started once again. Gohan had moved out, and Goten was just as clueless as his older brother was at his age about what was happening to his beloved father. Why did he stay and live in that kind of hell? He wasn't sure himself. He would never strike down someone weaker then himself, that couldn't defend themselves. ChiChi fit into that bill. Besides, he was terrified of people finding out what was going on in his life, especially Vegeta. He wouldn't be able to live it down. He was already baka third class to the prince, and he didn't want to add anything else to the fire so to speak. No one was the wiser as to what was going on behind the close doors of the Son home. All except a certain Saiyan No Ouji that had a feeling something wasn't right.  
  
  
Vegeta. Prince of all Saiyans knew there was something amiss with the younger full-blooded saiyan, but could not put his finger on it. He had found Kakarott on many different occasions far away from his home, sleeping in open fields to sleeping for days in caves in the far reaches of the north. The young one always seemed to be heavily asleep or brooding over something at the times he had tracked him down to spy on him. Kakarott's brain was closed off to everyone; the prince had no way in to see what his once enemy was thinking about.  
  
There would also be times where he wouldn't feel or see the young warrior for weeks, sometimes months at a time. Goten would sometimes spend weeks at Capsule Corp. at the same time his father seemed to be missing. When questioned, the young demi saiyan would only reply with _ 'Dad was at home with mother.'_ '_They need private time to themselves.'_ Then out of the blue, the happy saiyan would make an appearance looking a little thin, or his color just off. Most of this went by undetected by most of the people if not all besides Vegeta.   
  
  
  
"I know you're there Vegeta." Goku didn't have to look up from his rocky seat to see the prince behind him. He had known the prince was there for a while now, but he only chose now to acknowledge him. Maybe if he didn't say anything Vegeta would just go away, but he knew that was not likely to happen anytime soon.   
  
"So tell me Kakarott, why are you all the way out here instead of being home?" The prince edged closer to the younger saiyan with a frown plastered to his lips.  
  
"Training." Came the simple reply, Goku hoping that Vegeta would believe it.  
  
"Training? I haven't felt you training in weeks Kakarott. Want to lie to me again?" Goku growled low in his throat, his head turning to look at the smirking prince. The dark eyes of Vegeta swept over the savior of the earth taking in the sunken eyes, the loss of luster to rich dark eyes, drooping spikes of chaotic saiyan hair. This wasn't the Kakarott he had known for so many years.   
  
"You look like shit Kakarott." Blunt, to the point. The way the prince had always been before. Goku could only shrug, turning back to stare off into the distant mountain range. The young warrior wasn't up to talking, especially about himself at the moment. What would he tell his prince anyways?   
  
"Have you eaten or had any sleep lately?" Goku remained silent, wishing Vegeta would leave him to his own vises. He cringed slightly as he heard the sound of Vegeta's boots coming near.   
  
_'Why won't he leave me alone?'_ Goku's mind screamed. He flinched when a gloved hand was placed on his shoulder. That was something he had never done before. He had just signed his own warrant for that little move. He would undoubtedly be questioned for that.  
  
"Come with me. You need food, clean clothes and a shower. You reek Kakarott." Vegeta stated getting a better overall look at the younger saiyan. Goku swallowed audibly as he stood up slowly, his knees shaking with his weight briefly before they gave out on the larger warrior. Vegeta growled, catching the larger saiyan before he could hit the ground.   
  
"What is wrong with you? Answer me! You're skittish one minute and falling over the next!"  
  
"Nothing. I just need something to eat is all."   
  
"How long have you been out here you fool? Why aren't you at home with that harpy and your carbon copy of a brat?"  
  
"Ano, I'm not sure." Came the quiet reply.  
  
"I should leave you here to rot, but since I'm being nice today, I'll make sure you get back to your modest little abode." Vegeta spat bitterly, clearly not happy that he was the only thing holding the large warrior upright. Goku's head jerked up, he didn't want to go back there. He'd escaped, if you would call it that from there a day or two before. But he wasn't sure how long he was out here for that matter. Time had escaped him completely. Vegeta had sensed his apprehension in Goku as soon as the words left his throat.  
  
_'The all mighty Kakarott scared to go home? Hell I would be too if I lived with a screaming woman like he does.'_  
  
"Something the matter Kakarott? Don't want to go home?"   
  
"No. I…I just don't want them to see me like this."  
  
"Fine, then you can come back with me. But don't start thinking that you're welcome anytime either."  
  
"I won't Vegeta. Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please do not sue me.

Thank you thank you for the wonderful reviews. Many mentioned that they have read something like this before. And here I thought I had an original concept…*cries* could someone point me to the story? I'd like to read it!!

Check out my site**_ 'The Vault' _**for the DBZ Yaoi fanfiction contest I am hosting along with the Mailing list **_'DBZ Yaoi Lovers'_**!! So go check it out! If you have a story you would liked entered, please don't hesitate in entering! All details are listed on the site!

Forgotten tears of a Warrior-SDPG-SSM

Loud guitar riffs and bassy drums could be heard coming from the west wing of Capsule Corp. Bulma Briefs cringed as the music started once again. She was clear on the other side of the building and the strains of a man's singing voice could still be heard.

"Don't those boys have anything better to do? I can't get anything done with that crap blaring like that." She grumbled to herself, throwing down a screwdriver on her workbench before stalking her way towards the offending noise.

Deep within the west wing, being covered up by the loud music, moans and groans meant for the only two people in the room could be heard. A furious make out session was being waged between two young demi saiyans.

"Annngh Chibi please I want you!" Trunks growled out, still attacking his prey with nips and kisses.

"TURN THAT STUFF DOWN TRUNKS BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND DO IT FOR YOU!" The voice of the resident female genius sobered the mood like a bucket of ice water.

"Sorry Mom!" Trunks apologized quickly after turning down the music with a frown. Goten pushed himself up on the bed, straightening his shirt. He silently thanked Bulma for screaming at them. He loved Trunks to death, but wasn't ready for the next step in their relationship. The thought of his parents, or Trunks' parents finding out what they've been doing sent shivers up his spine. He wasn't about to lose his prince because of their parents.

"Sorry Trunks, I guess I better be going before your mother blows a gasket or something." Goten rambled out, going towards the bedroom door.

"Chibi?"

"Huh?" Goten turned his head, hand still poised on the doorknob.

"Why won't you let me go farther then we have? You know I love you right?"

"Of course I know koi, its just…I…I'm not ready for that ok?"

"When will you be ready? When I'm old an gray?"

"Trunks please don't be like this. You know that I love you with everything I have and beyond. I'll let you know…I'm sorry." Goten opened the door and escaped before Trunks could throw another comment back. The demi prince's last statement stung a little, but he did the right thing, or though he thought.

The young demi-saiyan's mind was off in another world as he ascended the stairs, ready to make his way towards the back yard of the complex to take off for home. His mother was expecting him home soon anyway for chores since his father had disappeared a few days ago…again.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he lifted off the ground only to stop just above the treetops when he felt a familiar ki on the horizon.

"Dad?" He whispered out, his brows furrowing when he recognized Vegeta's ki along with his father's. He watched as two dots on the horizon became bigger at a slow pace. It wasn't like his father to fly all that much, not when he could use his instant transmission to get from here to there in a blink of an eye. Almost antagonizingly slow, the two saiyan warriors made their way to the compound's back yard, lowering slowly to the ground. Goten was flabbergasted at the sight almost immediately. The prince was holding his father upright on his feet.

"Dad?" Goten lowered himself back to the ground, rushing towards his father, who still had an arm braced over Vegeta's neck, his head hung low, knees threatening to buckle again with his weight.

"Don't just stand there and gape at us. Help me with this baka!" Vegeta snapped loudly, shifting his weight with the heavy Kakarott in his grasp.

"Hey Goten." Goku greeted his son weakly as his other arm was tossed across his youngest son's shoulders.

"What happened to you? Did Vegeta try to kill you?" Vegeta just snorted, rolling his eyes at the idiotic question the boy asked.

"I just need something to eat, maybe a little sleep and I'll be good as new son." The gentle warrior answered, as he was lead into the house.

They maneuvered the large saiyan around furniture and doorframes to the guest area of the west wing. As the three topped the stairs, Trunks was standing in his bedroom doorway watching his face set in a scowl as they passed. This did not go unnoticed by the prince. Goten had looked away as soon as his son came into view. Vegeta knew there was something between the two boys for over a year now. Scents don't lie, especially when both would be covered with the other boy's scent. He also knew why his son was scowling. The mix of arousal and sweat was clinging to the humid air, but the scent of sex was not.

_'Still playing hard to get eh brat?'_ He thought wickedly, glancing at the young demi out of the corner of his eye. Finding one of the empty guestrooms at the end of the hall, Vegeta deposited his burden on the young Son, stalking out of the room in a huff.

"Are you sure you're ok Dad? Mom and me have been worried about you."

"Just training too hard again. You know how that is." 'I'm sure your Mother was worried about me. Just worrying when the next time she'll have to drug me.'

"You train too much Dad. Why don't you come home with me? Mom will get you back in shape."

'If you only knew Goten…'

"Here. Shower is over there. I expect you clean before I see your face again." Vegeta barked out, shoving a pile of towels and clean clothing at Goku.

"Thanks Vegeta. I really do appreciate this." The prince snorted, his way of saying _'you're welcome'_ and exited the room once again. Goku smiled faintly, he was away from home, and somewhere he felt safe atleast.

"Dad?"

"Huh? What was that Goten?"

"I asked if you were going to come home with me."

"I'll be home soon. I just have some things to work out for myself. Take care of your mother for me." Goku cringed inwardly as he spoke the last words. He could careless about the woman now. His only concerns were Goten and Gohan and his family. What really worried him was Goten staying at the house by himself. Granted he was sixteen now, but he could end up in the same boat as he was and he didn't want to see his youngest like that. He would kill that woman if she ever harmed a hair of either of his children or granddaughter for that fact.

"Alright Dad. I'll see you soon then." Goten gave a wave as he exited the room. Now Goku could curse to himself alone. He never meant for Vegeta to find him and he never ever meant for Goten to see him like this. He grabbed a fist full of his orange gi, looking at the tattered and torn patches along his shirts. His navy blue sash was barely holding his ripped pants to his body. He was an utter and total mess.

He stumbled towards the bathroom just across from the bed he was sitting on. Relieving himself of his disgusting clothing, Goku leaned against the sink, looking at his naked body in the wide mirror before turning on the hot water for his shower. His skin looked paler then it usually did. The dark circles under his eyes told the story that he was lacking sleep, or should he say quality of sleep anyways. He ran a hand down his chest, across his washboard stomach. He didn't look thinner, but the way his clothing was fitting, it had to be true.

Hot billowy steam filled the small room quickly making the visibility in the mirror almost useless. Taking a few trembling steps, Goku sighed loudly as the hot water enveloped him, relaxing sore muscles and cleansing away days worth of sweat and dirt. Arms outstretched against the cool tiled walls to hold himself up, Goku smiled for the first time in days.

Vegeta had found his way to the kitchen, grumbling about the third class baka that was now upstairs in his house. He couldn't believe himself that he took pity on the younger saiyan, but something in Kakarott's demeanor when he found him that afternoon told him something was wrong.

"He had the nerve to lie to me! I know he wasn't training!" He grumbled loudly, shifting around the center island, pulling out the ingredients to make some sandwiches with. Hell he couldn't believe he was making food for the damn fool.

"This is pathetic! Here I am, The Prince of all Saiyans and I'm standing here making that third class moron something to eat!"

"What are you bitching about in here?" Bulma said snidely as she entered the kitchen, grabbing something to drink from the fridge.

"No of your damn business woman. Don't you have something better to do? Perhaps go bother your lover or something?" Vegeta snipped out as he continued to make sandwiches. He could hear her huff and stomp out of the room, brining a huge grin to his face.

He really liked to irritate her; it was the highlight of his day. It was shortly after Bura had been born that Vegeta moved out of the master bedroom into his old room down the hall. It was a mutual agreement of sorts. He stayed only to be with his children. He could take lovers and her the same. Sadly, Vegeta really didn't want a 'new' lover to complicate his life again. Bulma was just about enough to drive him insane. While he went without companionship, Bulma had reconciled her relationship with Yamcha, and both lived at the huge complex.

Piling all the sandwiches on a platter, Vegeta made his way up the stairs, cringing when he walked by Trunks' bedroom there was loud, angry sounding music being played within. This really wasn't all surprising, Trunks was always like this when the youngest brat of Kakarott turned him down.

The door to the room he had given to the third class baka was ajar letting small plumes of steam out of the cracks. Silently he toed the door open, the steam hitting him full force as he entered into the sauna heat. Condensation was already forming on the windows as the hot water continued to run just inside the bathroom.

"What the hell is he doing in there? Boiling his skin off?" The prince grumbled out, setting down the platter on the nightstand before going to the bathroom. His eyes widened slightly, taking in the naked glory of the younger saiyan in front of him. As he expected, the poor fool looked like hell even with the dirt scrubbed away.

'Why did he let himself go like this? He is always at the top of his training, always striving for the next level, but this?' The saiyan before him, the first in many millennia to become the legendary was nothing but a skittish fool in front of him now. 

Even with the weight loss, Goku's body was still one to admire. The chiseled muscles that moved his body with such grace made any man fear or envy him. His pale skin was even paler then normal giving him a fine china doll effect. His soaked hair draped over his shoulders in soft ribbon like trails. Goku was still in the same position as before, arms holding him up, fingers splayed on the moist tile, legs spread slightly, keeping himself balanced as the water beat down on him.

Ebony eyes of the prince followed the planes of muscles from the warriors neck downwards, face heating with the sight of his ex-enemy's cock hanging flaccidly between the spread legs, water rushing down it in small rivers only to drip off from the head. Vegeta turned his back quickly, getting more then just an eyeful to last him for the day.

"Kakarott! Are you going to stay in there all damn day or are you going for the record of how many of those damn wrinkles you can get on your body?"

"Oh, hey Vegeta. I'll be out in a minute." The younger saiyan said over the sound of the running water. Moments later the water cut off and the transparent shower curtain pulled back. Goku quickly dried himself off the best he could, wrapping the damp towel around his waist before entering the bedroom.

"Here, I made you something to eat. I hope you appreciate it because it won't happen ever again." Goku looked at the sandwiches in curiosity. He was so hungry, his mouth watered at the sight, but something was stopping him from snatching up the platter and devouring the whole thing in fifteen seconds flat.

"Umm, thanks Vegeta. I'll eat after I get dressed." The prince cocked an eyebrow. This wasn't like Goku at all not to drop everything at the moment to eat.

"What ever Kakarott." And with that, the prince left the room scowling as the loud music assaulted his hearing once again.

Goku sat on the bed staring at the food that was beckoning to him. His stomach rumbling loudly in protest against his brain.

'Vegeta wouldn't hurt me.' He kept repeating in his mind. With a trembling hand, he picked up one of the sandwiches, looking it over for a moment before lifting it to his nose to smell. He quickly found out that some drugs that his wife used had a distinct smell to them while others had no smell or taste at all. Hell it wasn't just the food either. She had gone as far as putting drugs in his drinks and even the toothpaste he used every morning.

"I trust you Vegeta. You're about the only one that I can trust now besides my sons." He lifted the meat and bread combination to his mouth, taking a small bite.

Shortly after two in the morning, Vegeta woke with a start. The hum of his gravity chamber echoed through the halls from the other end of the house. Quickly tossing a pair of boxers on his naked frame, Vegeta stalked towards the source of the noise. He knew exactly who it was. That damn moron that didn't even come out of the room the entire night, even when being called for dinner by Mrs. Briefs.

The gravity was set pretty low to what Vegeta was use to, only 150g, but Goku looked like it was taking more and more effort for him to continue the kata he was performing. His muscles ached and burned, his mind a million miles away while his body out of habit continued in the rigorous manner. His once rival watched from outside the door through the small window.

The prince was about to barge in and tell the younger warrior to get the hell out of his gravity chamber when Goku slumped to the floor. For a few moments, there was no movement within until Goku picked himself back up, trying to continue where he left off. This was something that didn't capture the prince's attention. Kakarott was known to pick up and continue to fight even if he had nothing left in his energy supplies. But what did pique his curiosity were the fat tears rolling down pale sweaty cheeks.

'What the hell? He's fucking crying in MY gravity chamber!' Vegeta snarled his eyes fixed on each move the younger one made until he hit the floor again, this time not getting up. Goku had curled up upon himself, his body shaking with the intense sobs that shuttered through it.

"Manual override engaged. Gravity will return to normal in five seconds." A mechanical voice emanated the hall when Vegeta hit the button just outside the door that Bulma installed for emergencies. The green light blinked on above the door just as Vegeta wrenched the door open ready to yell when he stopped. The sound of Goku's sobs finally reaching his ears. Something within him snapped, his emotions switching quickly from anger to protectiveness in the matter seconds.

"Kakarott?" The warrior's name came out as a throaty whisper as he walked to where the fallen warrior cried. He crouched down, looking at Goku for a moment, a bare hand finally coming to rest on Goku's shaking shoulder.

"I thought she loved me…she never did…did she Vegeta?"

"I don't know Kakarott." Silence over came the prince as he continued to watch the last full-blooded saiyan cry. The sobs gave way to sniffles then to complete silence.

"Kakarott?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going to stay in here all night?" Goku rolled his head on the cold metal floor so he could see his prince.

"Don't know if I can move. I'm so tired." His eyes slowly sliding shut again. Vegeta knew he would regret this for as long as he lived. He lifted the larger warrior into his arms, taking him back the guestroom he had given him earlier that day. He thanked Dende for making sure everyone was still asleep as he walked the upper hall of the west wing.

Placing Goku into the bed, Vegeta grabbed the comforter and tossed it over the now sleeping form.

"Goodnight baka." Vegeta gave him one last look before shutting the door on his way out.

"Night Geta…and thank you…" Came the sleepy whisper that no one but Goku heard.


	3. chapter 3

I do not own DBZ, so please refrain from suing me.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far, it means soo much to me! Thanks to Dark Serapha for giving me a like to that story. I'm so glad mine has a bigger twist to the whole story. 

My site 'The Vault' is hosting along with the mailing list DBZ_Yaoi_Lovers the first ever yaoi fanfiction contest at The Vault! If you're a yaoi write or know of someone that is, please take a look at the contest! All DBZ yaoi genre entries are welcome! 

Forgotten tears of a Warrior-SDPG-SSM

It was quiet for a Saturday morning at Capsule Corp. as the sun peeked over the tall buildings in West City. Bulma had hauled Yamcha out with her for a weekend get away of sorts leaving the children in the care of her parents and Vegeta. Vegeta didn't mind much, Trunks was pretty much self sufficient, and Bura was easy to please. The little girl would probably spend some of her time over at Videl and Gohan's house anyways playing with Pan.

Vegeta himself had been up for hours already, training in the usual fashion; coming out of his gravity chamber at eight to grab breakfast before going back to training. He had figured Goku would be up by now, sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Mrs. Briefs to finish one of her grand breakfasts.

He strolled into the dinning room only to be greeted by his youngest, still clad in her favorite pink satin pajamas. Bura blinked up at her father, her messy hair falling down into her eyes.

"Where are Kakarott and your brother?" The little girl only shrugged her shoulders for an answer. Vegeta rolled his eyes; he didn't feel like tracking them both down. If they were hungry enough, the smell of food would lure them here in no time. As if on cue, Trunks entered the dinning room still in his tee shirt and cotton sleep pants. He yawned, one fist rubbing an eye as he sat down on the other side of the table from his sister.

"Look Daddy, I found Trunks!" Bura giggled, pointing to her older brother. Both Vegeta and Trunks rolled their eyes at the chibi.

"Good morning!" Mrs. Briefs said in a singsong voice as she carried in a platter loaded down with mouthwatering French toast and sausages. Vegeta grumbled, the woman was too happy for her own good.

"Morning Grandma!" Bura piped up, wiggling in her seat watching her grandmother fix her plate.

"Morning dear, you want strawberries on your French toast?" Vegeta closed his ears off to the prattle that continued between his offspring and their grandmother. It was the same thing almost every morning. He fixed his plate, expecting Goku to come running down the stairs at any moment, but frowned when the third class baka never made an appearance. There were a lot of things that really didn't make sense to the prince as he sat in silence going over everything that had occurred in the last day. Why was Kakarott so far away from everyone? Why was he in the shape he was when Vegeta found him? Did him and that shrew woman he calls a wife get into a fight?

"Dad?" Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Trunks' voice. He looked over at his first-born, scowl still plastered to his face.

"What is it now?" The prince snipped out, stabbing at his food.

"Why is Goku here anyways? Did you beat him up and take pity on him?"

"That is the way I found the idiot yesterday."

"So why did you bring him back here? Why didn't you take him back to his own house?" Trunks asked in curiosity as he continued to eat his breakfast. Vegeta had wondered why he did bring back the large warrior yesterday himself. But something about finding Kakarott out there made him think. Something had happened to him and he was bound to drag the story out of the younger saiyan even if he had to beat it out of him.

"He didn't want that wench or his sons to see him like that. So I guess I did take pity on the moron." Trunks snorted, shaking his head. Everything that his father said about Goku was an insult.

The breakfast dishes were cleared and the family went their separate ways. Trunks migrated towards his bedroom, the music being turned up once again. Bura was playing in the rose garden, helping Grandma Briefs tend to the flowers while Vegeta decided to take a shower and check on Goku who still didn't emerge from the guestroom.

He walked the long hall in the west wing, annoyed at the loud music once again. He was so tempted to blast the stereo equipment to hell if that boy didn't turn the shit off.

"Trunks! Turn that shit down now!" Vegeta bellowed at Trunks' bedroom door as he pass. The volume immediately was lowered without a complaint from the lavender haired prince. The guestroom that contained his former enemy was quiet. Vegeta didn't even bother knocking, just entered the bedroom. Goku sat on the bed, his back facing the door, almost the exact same way they were the day before.

"I assume you slept well."

"I suppose so." Goku answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Where was that damn cheery ass grin? Where was the excitement of the younger warrior that irritated him? Vegeta noticed the bed was made, the sheets and blankets tucked tightly to the mattress. The clothing he had found Kakarott in was as neatly folded considering the condition they were in, and the platter he had brought up yesterday afternoon still sat on the nightstand with sandwiches still remaining.

"Not hungry Kakarott?" The prince asked, still dumbstruck at the thought of the younger warrior missing meals when he complained that all he needed was sleep and food to get himself together again.

"I just haven't felt like eating is all." Was the simple answer that Goku supplied the prince with.

"Fine I'm not going to force you to eat. If you want to wither away into a pile of useless skin and bones that is fine by me." Goku abruptly stood up, his face turning to see his prince.

"I…I got to go now. Thanks for everything Vegeta." The younger saiyan stammered out quickly, trying desperately to push past the prince. Vegeta grabbed the retreating saiyan's arm, yanking him back into the room. He wasn't about to let Kakarott leave without an explanations of all of this.

"Why are you so jumpy? What the hell has gotten into you Kakarott?"

"Nothing Vegeta. Look I have to go please." Dark eyes pleading with the prince to just let him pass, but the prince wouldn't have it.

"Not until you tell me what is going on." Vegeta growled out angrily watching Kakarott closely. The younger saiyan was nervous, his eyes shifting from side to side looking for a way out without causing more anger from the prince.

"Gomen Vegeta. I'll tell you later." Goku raised two fingers towards his forehead when a white-gloved hand caught it.

"There you are Goku! I was so worried about you!" Both saiyans turned to see ChiChi standing in the doorway with Bura and Goten on either side of her. Vegeta could feel the younger warrior's muscles tighten at the sound of the woman's voice, a slight tremor quaking through the once brawny body.

"I'm sorry ChiChi. I was just about to leave and come home." Goku said in complete calmness in his voice.

"Good, you can ride back with me then." She gave everyone a sugar coated smile, only Goku knowing how fake it all was. She never smiled like that to him, and she sure wasn't worried about him that's for sure. Dark eyes shifted to Vegeta, his hand wrenching away from the prince's grasp. If only Vegeta had let him go he wouldn't be here looking at his wife that pretended to be all concerned over the tall saiyan.

"Come on Goku. I'll get you home and fix you right up. I'll make you your favorite dinner tonight." Goku felt ill at the fake fawning ChiChi was pulling on everyone in the room. But what choice did he have at the moment?

"Here Dad, I'll help you." His youngest son held out his hand to his father, only to be slapped away by his mother.

"You're father is a grown man Goten. Why don't you go spend some time with Trunks? Just be home by dinner." Goten opened his mouth to protest only to be shooed away by his mother. Goku looked up from the floor, his dark eyes meeting that of his prince. Vegeta could see the bubbling caldron of emotions brewing deep within the younger saiyan. Something inside the prince screamed for him to keep the younger saiyan with him, to protect him. But protect him from what? The baka was the strongest warrior in the universe and did not need someone to watch over and coddle the man.

"Umm, thanks for letting me stay here Geta. See you around some time I guess." And with that being said, Goku retreated out of the room with his wife following right behind him.

Vegeta watched from the window as Goku climbed into the air car along with his banshee behind the wheel. He rolled his eyes as the woman tore out of the driveway in a fury and quickly disappeared down the road.

Goten had made himself scarce quickly after being hustled from the guestroom. He was sure that the lavender hair prince was still quite pissed at him, so he didn't want to make it worse by showing his face in the same area as him for a while. At this moment and time, he'd give his right arm to be out of there back to the safety of his own bedroom of his own home.

"Gawww, watch where you're going! Shit!" Trunks cried out, holding his nose that Goten had ran his hard head in to.

"Gomen Trunks-kun." Goten bowed his head, sidestepping the teenage prince in a hurry.

"Why are you here?" Trunks nabbed him before he could get to far. The younger of the two shuffled his feet on the carpeted floor, finding the fibers quite interesting at the moment. Goten swallowed thickly, dark chocolate eyes finally glancing upward.

"Mom told me to stay here and visit with you. But I'm going to go so I don't bother anyone here anymore." Goten mumbled out, pointing a thumb towards the door he wanted to exit out of.

"Stay Chibi. I won't pressure you anymore. Just come back to my room so I can hold you…please?"

The drive home felt like years as Goku sat quietly in the air car. He berated himself over and over about being the savior of the earth and the most powerful being in the entire universe and here he was a bundle of raw nerves, scared to death of a human woman that could never match his power. But she did hold power over the tall saiyan. Kami, if any of the Z team found out what had happened to him over the years. They would laugh and call him a liar. He could hear Vegeta mocking him to no end. He had to hide it from Vegeta especially. Ever since the day Vegeta showed up on the earth, bound to destroy his adopted home world, Goku had something to prove the saiyan prince. He wanted to show Vegeta that he wasn't a third class soldier or the bumbling idiot that was always at the top of the prince's insult list.

"Get out of the car." The voice was cold and harsh making Goku snap his head in the direction of it. His wife stood at the passenger side door with a seething look of distaste on her facial features. The moment he was dreading had arrived. He was home, the house of terror. He fumbled for the door latch, swinging the door slowly open and stepping out. He watched as ChiChi spun around marching towards the house in a quick gate, and he followed at a much slower pace. The door slammed as soon as he entered sending a chill up his already quivering spine.

"And where were you for the last week?"

"I was training." He swallowed harshly before answering her question. He could see the fire burning in her dark eyes, the corners of her mouth being pulled taut in a scowl that would scare even Vegeta.

"Is that all you do? Haven't we been over this before Goku sweetheart?" The last part hissed out nastily. He nodded his head, his droopy spikes of hair falling down over his eyes blocking the view of his seething wife.

"Then why the hell do you still do it? Haven't you done enough of that fighting shit to last ten lifetimes? You drag my son all over the damn universe, neglecting his studies. You've died twice, and the second time you refused to come back!"

"I was only thinking of you…I didn't want anyone else attacking the earth because of me." He whispered out, hoping she would buy his lines.

"Thinking of me? You were thinking of me when you got yourself killed? You left me here to raise our two sons by myself!"

"I didn't know anything about Goten and you know it!" He raised his voice to her, the fire starting to ignite in his own eyes.

"And you call that an excuse? You are pathetic Goku. You are so damn stupid that it sickens me to no ends!"

"Don't say things that you will live to regret." His voice becoming low and dangerous as he spoke now.

"Idle threats Goku. I have you by the balls and you know it. Try it and you will be the laughing stock of earth Goku. All that you hold dear will slip away in a heart beat. You are nothing and you will have nothing! Now get that damn firewood done and stacked before lunch!"

Goku thought of his options as he stacked the firewood at the back of the small house. He could ask Bulma for a space ship and leave earth, but what would happen to his sons? He could leave Goten in the house with that beast that had tricked him into marrying him so long ago. Running away wouldn't solve anything either. He would always be found on earth by one of the Z team members. Suicide? Was that really an option? Would he still be able to go to the Otherworld and stay with King Kai if he did that or go down to hell with the rest of his former enemies that he helped put there?

Either way…he had to leave soon.


	4. chapter 4

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please don't sue me  


Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews everyone!!  
  
  
Forgotten tears of a Warrior-SDPG-SSM  
  
  
  
Over three days had past and Vegeta was still somewhat baffled by his encounter with Goku. Granted the younger saiyan was always the happy go lucky of the Z team, but didn't anyone else notice the slight changes here and there over the years like Vegeta had? He shook his head. What would stupid humans know about saiyans anyways? Even the gentle warrior's sons were oblivious to it. Or did they know something and were not letting on to the fact?   
  
"Why the hell am I thinking about this shit to begin with?" The prince growled out, stalking his way down the long corridors of the Capsule Corp compound. He had been itching for a spar; someone to beat the living hell out of for weeks now but still couldn't find anyone suitable for the job besides Goku.   
  
"Guess I'll have to pay him a little visit and drag his ass away from that bitchy damn woman of his."   
  
"Talking about ChiChi again?" Bulma's voice came from behind him. She was heading back down to her lab, coffee cup in hand when she encountered her estranged lover cursing down the hall ahead of her.  
  
"What makes you think that onna?" The prince snipped back, a sly smirk gracing his lips.  
  
"Who else do you call a bitchy woman besides her?"  
  
"I call you that when it's that time of the month." Vegeta waited with baited breath, hoping that statement would get a rise out of her.   
  
"I know what you're up to and it isn't going to work Vegeta. ChiChi can go to hell for all I'm concerned. She knows she's not welcome at my house after what she did last year." Red rose to the pale skin woman's cheeks as she remembered the last time she had invited the Son family over.  
  
"Still not over that onna?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the far wall.   
  
"She fucking ruined Bura's birthday party! Her damn whining irritates me and the way she treats Goku is horrible! He's more like her son then a husband I swear!" Bulma seethed out, stomping her foot in disgust for the dark haired woman.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know already. I can't stand the bitch. Why he even stays with her is beyond me."  
  
"Goku said the only reason he stays with her is because of the kids."  
  
"Hmpft! His eldest brat has a kid and his youngest is old enough to fend for himself. What more could he ask for?"  
  
"I really don't know Vegeta." Bulma sighed out before taking a sip of her coffee, she was also asking the same question.   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Days passed, and ChiChi was still quite angry with Goku for taking off the week prior, but there had been no sedatives or other drugs mixed into the food at home. Goku was relieved somewhat that maybe she had run out, or thought that the stuff wasn't working on him any longer and had given up trying to keep him home like that. Or it could have been the fact that both of his sons were at home most of the weekend. Goten needed some extra help with his school studies and Gohan had offered to tutor him in his free time. This gave Goku extra time to himself and some quality time to be with his granddaughter who was learning how to fight like the rest of them.  
  
"Stand like this Panny, and extend your arm like so." Goku instructed, down on his knees to be at eye level with the little girl. He repositioned her arms into a familiar fighting defense and moved her legs to create more balance for her.  
  
"Alright, continue what I showed you." Goku smiled, getting up and moving away from the girl to a small clump of trees not far away for some shade. The sun was blazing overhead; the birds were singing and flying along on the breezy air currents above. It was just the perfect day to spend time with Panny alone. Goten was at school and Videl and Gohan were away for some meeting for the day in West City. What better babysitter then Goku?  
  
"Isn't there enough fighters in this family that you had to go and corrupt my poor granddaughter too?" Goku swallowed hard. He had been dreading the day that his wife would bring this topic up. It wasn't just him training Pan, her parents along with Goten and Trunks had been training with her as well. She had saiyan blood running through her veins and nothing was going to quench that need to fight.  
  
"She's doing something that she enjoys ChiChi. Just leave her be, she just a child."  
  
"Gohan was her age when that nasty green alien took off with him for over a year. Look what happened to my baby."  
  
"Nothing happened to Gohan. He was and still is a very excellent fighter as well as what you hoped for him to be."  
  
"His studies should of came first." ChiChi announced quite loudly making Pan stop in the middle of her kata to watch both of her grandparents yelling at one another under the trees.  
  
"And look at him now ChiChi! He's a scholar just like you hoped that he would be. And Goten, he's doing well with his studies. I proud of all of them for what they've accomplished."  
  
"Goten doing well? Atleast he can read and do math problems unlike you." The words were a double-edged sword that ran through his chest. He winced slightly at her words as she continued her rant.  
  
"Do you know how embarrassing it is that you can't read? Do you know how bad that makes me look? Can you imagine what I go through when people ask me about my family? My husband can't read or write his name and my youngest son is following in his footsteps."  
  
"Who taught Goten how to fight in the first place? It wasn't me if you remember correctly. That was all you that taught him the basics. That's enough contradicting yourself ChiChi! I will not have you talking like that about Goten. I never learned how to read or write, but I take care of my family the best way I know how."  
  
  
Away from the bickering couple, Pan stood sniffling at the harsh words that were being thrown back and forth. She knew Grandma would be mean and yell at her Grandpa, but every time they started, it grew worse and worse.   
  
"What are you crying about brat?" Young Pan was startled; she didn't know that Vegeta was standing right behind her until he spoke. She sniffed, roughly wiping away the tears on her face before facing him.  
  
"Grandma is being mean again."  
  
"So I hear. I could hear her half way here. What is she yelling about anyways?"  
  
"She doesn't want me to fight." She growled out, her eyes turning away from her grandparents still having it out on the other side of the clearing. It was the resounding smack that made Pan and Vegeta snap to attention. ChiChi was marching away in a huff while Goku still stood under the trees, one hand placed firmly against the cheek that was just assaulted.   
  
"Kakarott, I will never understand why you stay with that bitch." Vegeta stated quite clearly as he strode over to the younger saiyan.  
  
"Watch your language in front of Pan please." Goku snipped out, running a hand through his hair briskly. He wasn't paying attention and didn't notice that his prince was standing with his granddaughter, watching everything unfold. He was embarrassed, but hid it behind the happy mask that took years to perfect. No one would question the goofy smile as apposed to a frown from him.  
  
"Of course Kakarott."  
  
"What is it that you want? You don't come all the way out here to insult my wife."   
  
"A friendly spar, unless that harpy took that fight away with that slap she dealt you."   
  
"Fine. Panny, Stay over near those trees. You can learn a lot by watching us fight." With an eager nod, Pan ran to the spot that her grandfather had pointed out, excited to see both Vegeta and Goku duke it out. It was rare for them to spar like this, but if you had the chance to see it, it was usually worth it.  
  
Goku tightened his sash before lifting off the ground to hover just above the treetops waiting for Vegeta. The prince joined him, a smirk adorning his face.   
  
"Hope you've had time to rest Kakarott because I don't plan on taking it easy on you."   
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Vegeta." Goku answered with a smile before both lunged at each other head on.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten had arrived home from school while his parents were fighting out in the clearing. He had heard it all but decided to steer clear of them while he still had the chance to do so. He dropped his book bag at the foot of the stairs, his stomach grumbling loudly as he searched the kitchen.   
  
"Great! Mom did leave me a snack after all! Boy there is enough for both me and Trunks here." He giggled as he took out the platter of sandwiches that were on the top shelf in the refrigerator. He grabbed a picnic basket from the cabinet and filled it with all the sandwiches and soda he found. He had a few minutes before he had to meet Trunks down by the lake for some fun in the late afternoon sun.   
  
"Shit!" Goten growled out as he felt his mother's ki coming back towards the house. He collected everything that he needed and slipped out the back door quickly making a break for it before he was caught. As soon as he got far enough away, Goten slowed his pace, pulling out a sandwich to munch on while he made his way to the lake.   
  
The sun sparkled off the lake like diamonds as Goten spread out the blanket he had tucked under his arm. He took off his shirt, tossing it to the side before lying back to catch a few rays as he munched on his half of the goodies in the basket. He smiled as the sun warmed his skin. It wouldn't be long before his love would arrive.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Punches and kicks were exchanged high above the trees, both warriors pretty even in battle as they continued the all out assault against each other. Both were bruised, blooded and their clothes were in tattered ruins in the matter of a half hour. Goku was being worn down quickly, but he tried not to show it. All he needed now was a gloating prince on his back.  
  
Goku ducked and weaved, moving faster then the human eye could see to avoid the fury of punches that his prince was throwing towards his head. A foot managed to sneak its way through the mighty warrior's defenses, momentarily knocking the wind out of him to give Vegeta the upper hand. Finding the larger warrior unprotected, Vegeta took his chance and struck like a viper, taking Kakarott down with a double axe handle to the back of the head, sending the younger saiyan sprawling towards earth in an alarming rate of speed. Vegeta grinned, waiting for his counterpart to reappear above him at any moment, but the younger saiyan kept plummeting with no response.  
  
"Kakarott! You idiot!" Vegeta growled out as he hovered for a few more seconds before giving chase to the saiyan body that had crashed into the torn earth below. Goku had crashed hard into the crumbling earth, taking a few moments before he could sit up and shake some of the pain away from impact.   
  
"I think you made a crater the size of a lake here on purpose Kakarott. Getting to lazy to walk to the other one?" Goku flashed his award-winning smile up at Vegeta as he still rubbed his head. He glanced down at his clothes, or what was left of them and frowned. ChiChi would really blow her stack if he walked into the house looking like this.   
  
"Ummmm, yea. Say do you think Bulma has anymore of my gis at your house? I've already made ChiChi mad today and I don't want to add to it." The prince just snorted and waved a hand for the younger warrior to follow.   
  
"Come on Panny, you can play with Bura-chan while I get cleaned up." The little demi girl cheered loudly as she raced her self to catch up with her grandsire and the prince.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks berated himself as he slipped through the trees trying to reach his destination. His Mother needed him to help her move some things in the lab and that took almost forty-five minutes to get done. He was only hoping that Goten didn't get pissed and leave before he got there. His cerulean eyes caught the beautiful sight of his koi lying on a blanket near the lakeshore.   
  
"Goten-koi. I'm sorry I'm late, my mom wanted me to move shit around in the lab…Goten?"   
  
"Trunkssss…I feel weird…" Goten's voice slurred out, eyelids drifting closed briefly to open slowly again.  
  
"Goten are you sick or something? What feels weird?" Trunks asked worriedly. He brushed the long thick shaggy hair away from Goten's face, noticing his love's breathing starting to slow even more.   
  
"Weak…sooooo weeeak…sleepy" Trunks licked his dry lips, the panic starting to rise into his eyes.   
  
"Ok Goten, I'm going to take you home with me ok? I'm going to have Mom check you over. You just stay awake for me." Trunks requested trying to keep the scared tone out of his voice as he lifted the youngest Son against his chest carefully. He lifted off the ground, carefully maneuvering around the tree branches until he cleared the treetops. Without thinking twice, he poured on the speed, heading for home with precious cargo in hand.  
  
The lavender haired prince kept talking, trying to keep his koi from closing those dark chocolate eyes, afraid of what might happen if he didn't open them again. Goten's eyes drooped one last time before remaining closed just minutes before touching down at Capsule Corp.  
  
  
Goku had just sent Pan to play with Bura when the sound of Trunks' voice coming from the main entrance startled Vegeta and himself.  
  
"Brat stop your yelling!" Vegeta snapped, curiosity claiming both full-blooded saiyans to check out what Trunks was so hyper about. They stopped just on the other side of the kitchen door to see Trunks trembling, tears streaming down his pale cheeks with an unconscious Goten in his arms.  
  
"Please help me…he won't wake up…"  



	5. chapter 5

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please don't sue me!!

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed!! I'm working on three stories at once, so when I get one chapter out for this, I work on the other two until I get back to this one so don't think I have forgotten to update this. The updates will happen, have patience!  
  
  
Forgotten tears of a Warrior-SDPG-SSM  
  
  
Goku had halted as fear gripped him. The look of panic and fear were very evident on the teen prince's face. Something was horribly wrong.   
  
"What happened?" Were the only words that Goku could stumble out as he looked at his youngest son still in the arms of his best friend.   
  
"Give me the boy. Go find your Mother now!" Vegeta snapped angrily at his son to get him to move after taking Goten from his arms. With one last glance at his koi, Trunks took off in search of his Mother.  
  
"What's the matter with him Vegeta?" Goku nervously asked, his heart telling him that Goten was just sick while his head told him that his wicked wife had done this to him. She had drugged her own son to the point that he was barely breathing. The prince said nothing as he made his way with Goku right behind him to the medical station down by the corporate labs.   
  
"Has he been sick lately?" The question seemed out of place, even for Vegeta to ask.   
  
"I…I don't know…"  
  
"Of course you don't. You haven't been home have you?" Vegeta sneered out in disgust, laying the youngest Son down on an empty gurney in the room. The taller warrior was torn between blurting out what he thought was wrong with his son, or keeping himself quiet and play the fool once again. He wasn't ready to reveal his dark secret that he had kept with him for so long.   
  
"Geta…I might kn…" Goku stopped when the doors swung open with both Trunks and Bulma running in. He stepped back giving room for the blue hair genius to move around the gurney, his eyes never leaving his sons paling face.   
  
"Trunks, what did Goten tell you before he passed out? Where was he?"   
  
"Ummmm, I was meeting him down at the lake for our daily training…he said that he felt weird."  
  
"Weird in what way? Come on Trunks this is important!" Bulma snapped trying to get as much information from her son.  
  
"He said he was weak, he couldn't move and he was very sleepy."   
  
"Ok, Goten can you hear me honey? I need you to open your eyes for me sweetie." Bulma hovered over Goten's prone body as she started the first of the routine tests. She noted his pulse was slow for saiyan standards and his breathing was way off.   
  
"Goku, I think you and Trunks should leave please." Bulma requested, digging around in a drawer quickly, pulling out several empty test tubes and a large syringe. Goku cringed at the sight, but his eyes remained fixed on the medical instruments. His breathing started to pick up, his mind stirring with the flash backs of when he had seen needles like that one before.   
  
'You'll give me what I want. Too bad it has to be the hard way again.'  
  
'Look what you made me do? When will you learn…'  
  
'Don't you know I love you? Why do you have to be like this?'  
  
Goku jumped when he felt some one touch him. Vegeta had clasped his hand around Goku's forearm, trying to get him to leave the room so Bulma could continue.   
  
"Get out of here Kakarott or I'll have her use that on you instead." If the prince realized what he had just said, he'd probably regret every word. The taller warrior paled visibly, his body starting to tremble.  
  
"Trunks, get him out of here." Vegeta said firmly, turning back to assist his former lover with the youngest Son.   
  
"Come on Goku-san. They'll come get us soon." Trunks said softly, tugging on Goku's gi to grab his attention. With a small sigh and nod of his head, Goku glanced at his son one last time before exiting the room, the door closing slowly behind him.   
  
Once the earth raised saiyan and the demi prince left the room, Bulma wasted no time hooking up a heart monitor, applying the white circular patches with electrodes to the now bare chest of Goten.   
  
"Vegeta, get that tank of oxygen over there for me. I need to get this set up so I can check this blood."  
  
"Onna, go check it. I've seen how this works." The prince waved his hand, dismissing her to the task.   
  
"Only because I've had to use it on you a thousand times." Bulma smirked and left to the next room to do a blood work up.  
  
"Just go all ready!"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku couldn't help the thoughts that were raging in his head as he paced the kitchen in the Briefs' home. Anger was boiling in his veins, his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. How could that bitch do that do their youngest child? Trunks stood against the counter watching Goku. His hands were shaking so badly that he didn't dare get a glass of water that he so desperately needed. He kept repeating to himself that Goten was a saiyan and could pull through anything, but his mind wouldn't let go of the sight of Goten lying on the ground so listless.   
  
"Hey you two! Have you seen Bulma anywhere? We were suppose to go out for dinner later…Trunks what's wrong?" Yamcha had come in, his smile and cheery attitude disappeared when he caught Trunks' sullen expression and the nervous shaking of his hands.  
  
"Goten…" Trunks murmured out, a single tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
"Did you two have a fight again?"  
  
"No…Mom is with him now…I think he's sick…he wouldn't wake up…Dende he wouldn't wake up for me…" Trunks' bottom lip started to quiver as he spoke; he bit his lip trying to catch the emotional roller coaster he was on from crashing.   
  
"Oh Dende. Goku? What do you think it is? Could it be that heart virus? Have you called ChiChi to let her know?" At the mention of his wife's name, Goku turned sharply to look at Yamcha and then at Trunks. He could feel the grief rolling off the teenager in waves. His emotions stood unchecked at he stared at his life long friend for a moment before the anger inside took over.  
  
"Stop with the fucking questions! I don't know what it is! And who gives a fuck about ChiChi!" Goku shouted out before you could control his actions. Balling his hands up, Goku left the kitchen through the back door and took to the skies. He had to get out of there before he did something he'd regret later.   
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Yamcha stood dumbfounded for a few moments before picking up the kitchen telephone extension and dialing the Son Residents.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
It took Bulma over two hours to finally get all the data that she needed from running the blood tests. She frowned several times as she looked at the figures, not completely sure if they were correct or not.   
  
"This doesn't seem right at all. What the hell?" She muttered out, flipping the pages quickly on the clipboard in her hands.  
  
"What are you talking about onna? What's not right?"  
  
"These test Vegeta. I'm totally confused by them."  
  
"You're the one that claims to be the genius around here, so what's so hard to understand?"  
  
"Well if my computer isn't lying to me, then Goten overdosed on three different types of sedatives. Dende, the amount in his system is enough to kill a normal human within an hour tops!"  
  
"Sedatives? Why would the boy be taking those?" Vegeta queried, taking a glance at the Goku look alike that was still out cold to the world. Bulma shrugged her shoulders, not having a clue how he had so much of those drugs in his system.  
  
"He wouldn't do what I think he did, would he?"   
  
"Onna, if you're suggesting suicide, I think you're out of your damn mind! That damn boy is just like his father, damn happy bastards!"   
  
"Bulma! Where is he? Oh Dende my baby!" ChiChi's voice cut through the air like a knife as she invaded the quiet room with Trunks and Yamcha right behind her. ChiChi went to Goten's side immediately, brushing the hair out of his face.  
  
"ChiChi, you shouldn't be in here yet! I'm still going through tests."  
  
"Bulma this is my baby! What is wrong with him?" Bulma could only sigh, and picked up the clipboard once again.   
  
"He has high amounts of three sedatives in his blood stream. Do you know how or why they're there?" ChiChi's eyes fell to her son. She had thought that her husband had eaten the sandwiches that she left in the refrigerator, not knowing that her son would get to them first.  
  
"I don't know Bulma…oh you don't think he'd…" ChiChi started her charade, the fake tears starting to well up in her eyes as she quickly covered her mouth with a trembling hand. A shape gasp caught everyone's attention, their eyes going to the lavender haired prince that stood near the door.   
  
"Goten would never do that! He loves life and he…he loves me too much to do something so stupid…" The not too subtle admission of love made the dark haired woman gawk at the young demi prince. This was the first time that she had heard of her son loving another person, let alone a man at that. Bulma and the rest stood unaffected by the news. They all knew the boys were in love with each other. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. ChiChi grew red faced as she looked around the room for some kind of back up, which none were willing to provide.  
  
"Where is my husband at? Shouldn't he be here too?" She snarled out, eyes closing slightly as she glanced from person to person.  
  
"I, I don't know where he went. He got angry and left." Yamcha supplied the answer quickly, not wanting to face the wrath of the woman any longer.   
  
"Just like that no good husband of mine! Always leaving his troubles behind, I swear one of these days…." ChiChi had continued her rant at the bedside of her youngest, while Vegeta stretched out his senses to locate the earth raised saiyan. He didn't know why he didn't feel it before, but the other warrior had jumped through the levels of super saiyan and was now in his level three from some where to the north of them. With out saying a word to the people in the room, Vegeta slipped out pretty much unnoticed and went in search of his former foe.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku had found himself in one of his favorite hiding spots to the north of all the cities, away from human contact. He tried thinking, talking it over with himself that his son was all right and that his wife wouldn't do such a thing to him. But the more he thought about it, the more the anger bubbled and boiled in his body. The symptoms were the same. The weakness, the sleepiness, oh Dende the horrible darkness that he fell into when the drugs were too strong.   
  
"HOW COULD YOU?" He screamed, the energy crackling around him as his level three form emerged. Nothing was safe in a fifty-mile radius. Ki blasts ricochet around the mountaintops, blowing up large chunks of earth. There seemed to be no stopping the powerhouse as he continued his onslaught on the once beautiful area below him. Vegeta was awestruck when he got into range to see Goku still throwing blasts at the now small hills that once stood as majestic mountains.  
  
"Kakarott!" The bellowing voice of the prince carried over the landscape to the enraged saiyan. He received no answer, only the influx of more power being generated by Goku.   
  
"Has he gone completely mad?" Vegeta jumped into super saiyan and bolted at his once foe. Raising his power more, Vegeta neared the other saiyan, taking a hold of his arms from behind, trying to keep him from destroying anything more.  
  
"Kakarott, you need to stop! You fool! You continue like this and you'll surely blow up yourself or this beloved planet of yours!"  
  
"Back off Vegeta! You haven't a clue what is going on!" Goku pulled his arms forward, breaking the grip the prince had on him. Vegeta didn't falter, going back to restraining the younger saiyan.   
  
"Then tell me Kakarott! I should just let you destroy yourself and this damn planet, but I'm sure in the hell not going to play this game any longer with you! As your prince I demand you to tell me what the fuck is going on! First I find you, not once but on several occasions away from home. The last time you were so weak that I had to carry your ass to my house. And now today, my son had to bring your son to my house with enough drugs in his system to kill a normal human being several times over!" The powerful aura faded quickly around the younger saiyan, golden locks shrinking and returning back to the chaotic jet-black mop. Fatigue started to get the better of him.  
  
"You know Vegeta, I should of stayed dead and none of it would of happened. I wouldn't have to worry about pissing people off anymore, and I'd be safe and taken care of in the other world. This place is too cruel and cold to me now." Goku's voice was ragged, his breathing coming out in short pants as he explained to his prince.  
  
"What are you talking about baka? You're the strongest damn fighter in the universe and you're talking like some weakling child. Safe and taken care of feh!"  
  
"No one would understand or believe me even if I tried to explain it. But I do have a request for you. If anything should happen to me, I want you to get Goten out of that house. Keep him safe at Capsule Corp. Will you do this for me?" Vegeta caught the sad look in Goku's eyes as he spoke, requesting him to look after his son.  
  
"It sounds like you are telling me that you and your son aren't safe in that house Kakarott."   
  
"We're not…"  
  
  



	6. chapter 6

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please don't sue me!!

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. I'm trying as fast as I can to keep up to date with this story. Please keep in mind that I have alot on my 'plate' so to speak and need to rotate on what stories I work on next! I have not forgotten this story, so please, bear with me!!!!!!! 

Forgotten tears of a Warrior-SDPG-SSM

Shortly after Vegeta left to find the younger saiyan, ChiChi left Capsule Corp, heading back home hoping to confront her wandering husband about the situation. She knew that she was going to be blamed for this and she had to keep him from opening his mouth. Not like anyone would believe him. Who would actually believe Goku, the savior of the universe, accusing his wife of drugging him while he was actually home, alive?

"Maybe this will prove to him that if he continues the way he is, his son isn't even safe from me." ChiChi laughed, mashing the accelerator harder to get home quickly.

"I canceled the dinner reservations. Any preference of what take out you want?" Yamcha asked, peeking around the corner of the door of the med bay. Bulma looked up from her notes, shaking her head sadly before returning back to her work.

"How about you Trunks? You want anything special?" The young demi prince shook his head also, his eyes turning back to the pale face of Goten that was still unconscious.

"Ok, I'll just order what ever then. I'll let both of you know when it arrives." Yamcha said softly, closing the door behind him. Bulma was too absorbed in the read outs that she had gotten from Goten's blood tests to want to leave the lab or the youngest Son for a fancy dinner date tonight. None of the tests made any sense at all to the blue haired genius. The phenomenal amounts of sedatives in his blood stream were enough to put down the likes of Goku and Vegeta with no problem at all. Goten was lucky to be alive at the moment. If it wasn't for Trunks finding and bringing him back here so quickly. She sighed heavily, she didn't want to think about the _'what ifs'_ at the moment.

"Mom?" The sound of her son's voice brought her back to reality, turning her head in his direction to see him still holding Goten's hand for dear life.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Go-chan will be all right won't he?" She smiled softly despite the situation.

"Yeah, he'll be all right once all the drugs wear off."

"I don't understand Mom. I mean he was fine when we left school. We were supposed to train, and I find him like that…gah! I only left him for a little while Mom." Trunks raked his hands through his silky hair in frustration.

"Stop worrying Trunks. We'll find out all the answers when he wakes up. It shouldn't be too long now. I hope." The last part was whispered under Bulma's breath, not wanting to tell Trunks that it could be days before Goten actually woke up from his drug induced haze.

Vegeta studied the younger saiyan still floating in front of him. What little information that Goku had spoke out loud wasn't much to piece the huge puzzle together inside of the prince's head.

"Look Vegeta, I have to go. Just remember what I asked of you." Goku said softly, his mind definitely on other things.

"As you wish Kakarott. The next time we meet, you will tell me everything"

"Yeah, sure. Might be sooner then you think." Goku placed two fingers to his forehead, and with a light ripple of the air, he disappeared from the once beautiful valley. Vegeta waited, sensing Goku's ki finally relocating at his house not to far off in the distance. Since the young saiyan wouldn't say what it was that was bothering him, Vegeta took it upon himself to figure all of it out himself if he had to. At a slow pace, the prince lowered his ki and made his way towards Goku's house.

The medical bay was semi quiet, the dull hum of a machine in the background was lulling Trunks to sleep as he waited ever so patiently for Goten to wake from his slumber.

"Hey guys, dinner is here." Yamcha announced, tapping on the outside of the bay door. Bulma gave him a nod before he disappeared from the small window on the door.

"Come on, Trunks. You need to get something to eat before you fall asleep down here." Bulma stood up and stretched her cramped muscles, pushing her arms over her head as she walked towards the door.

"I'm not hungry Mom." Came his simple answer, his eyes drooping back shut.

"Ok tough guy. I'll bring you back something then." She pushed open the door, letting it shut almost silently behind her. Once the sound of his mother's retreating footsteps were nothing but a faint echo on the tile floor in the long hall, Trunks tiredly opened his eyes, one hand caressing Goten's face, the other still holding his koi's hand.

"Go-chan, you need to wake up. Damn you, you scaring me to death here. What would I do with out you Chibi?" Trunks sighed out as a whisper, laying his head down next to the prone body on the still mattress of the bed Goten slept on. He kept telling himself over and over in his mind that everything would be just fine when Goten woke up and help solve the mystery as to why there was so many different drugs in his system that could of killed him.

Suicide wasn't at the top of the list, so that was scratched off and not thought about again by Trunks. Goten loved life too much to do anything like that. Both demi teens talked the day prior about what colleges they wanted to attend, and fought about what movie they were going to see that weekend. Trunks opting for the shoot 'em up movie, while Goten wanted to see a romantic comedy. Trunks snorted, yep, it was always like Chibi to be the most romantic out of the two. A kiss here, a hug there, and the cutest little teddy bear that Goten had purchased for Trunks for the Christmas holidays. The brown fuzzy bear always sat on the demi prince's bed, right where Trunks wanted Goten to be sleeping with him every night.

"Nnngh…" The sound of a weak moan roused Trunks from his musing. Eyes snapped open immediately, head quickly rising to see the sour expression on Goten's face.

"Chibi? Open your eyes for me baby." Trunks demanded softly, getting to his feet to lean over the bed, stroking Goten's face in an effort to see those dark eyes open.

"Trunks…"

"I'm right here. How are you feeling?"

"There is no way this is going to go on any longer." Goku mumbled to himself, packing Goten's clothes into a large duffle bag. He was going to make sure his son was safe and sound before he even thought about himself. The only place where Goten could be safe was at the Briefs' home. Away from his 'loving' mother.

"What the hell are you doing?" ChiChi's screeching voice cut through the silence like a hot bladed knife.

"Getting my son out of here before you hurt him again."

"Your son? Your son? You weren't the one that spent thirty-six hours in labor with him. Hell you weren't around for the first seven years of his life, why the hell do you lay claim on him now?"

"Because his mother tried to murder him. Stay away from him." Goku growled out, synching the duffle bag closed and throwing it over his shoulder.

Outside, Vegeta clung to the dark shadows, listening to the full-blooded saiyan and his hellcat wife verbally sparing. Most of the words were muffled yells of undistinguished words. For the most part, it sounded like an everyday disagreement between spouses, but when the topic of drugs and murder, Vegeta couldn't help the cold chill that raced down his spine.

"You've carried out your little drug induced tortures for years ChiChi, but I won't have you doing this to Goten."

"My, my. You sure are willing to make sure I don't hurt the stupid kid. He's just like you, you know. He looks just like you, acts like you, same manners as you…He needs to be disciplined before he gets out of line like you are now." She hissed out, eyes on fire as she watched Goku shiver under her glare.

"He's staying at Capsule Corp until he ready to be out on his own. There is no way I'm allowing him back in this house while you're still here."

"Is that so? Well I have news for you mister. Goten is underage, which means he lives with his parents unless the law finds us as unfit parents, then and only then will they allow him to go where ever he pleases."

"The only parent I see in this room as the unfit one is you ChiChi. How could you do that to him? How? Did you do this stuff to Gohan too? If you want someone to hurt or control…do it to me, not him."

The news hit the saiyan prince like ten tons of bricks. Almost all the puzzle pieces were now starting to fit together. The weird activity, lost of appetite, the all out over all appearance of the younger saiyan was all due to the dark haired banshee that stood on the other side of the wall still screaming at Goku. With his jaw locked tight, his hands clenched at his sides, Vegeta now stood on the edge, mind racing on what his next step would be. Should he return home and tell them of his findings or enter Kakarott's house and confront the evil wench where she stood?

There was more slamming of doors, the shouting continued for a while longer. Goku had locked himself in Goten's room, still controlling his anger by packing the rest of his youngest son's belongings into boxes to capsulate later. Goten would be safe with Vegeta and Trunks watching over him.

"I don't feel so well Trunks…cold…" Goten whispered, his teeth chattering slightly as he spoke. His koi grabbed a pile of thin blankets off the counter, fanning them out over Goten's trembling body.

"Shhhh, I'll take care of you. Just get better ok? I've been so worried Chibi." The demi prince stroked his boyfriend's face, a small smile flitting across his face for him.

"Why can't I move Trunks? I feel so sleepy…"

"You got into something bad Chibi. Don't worry though, Mom says you'll be alright."

"Oh, ok…" His dark eyes fluttered closed again, almost instantly falling asleep once again. The lavender haired prince sighed in relief. He was so scared that he would never be able to talk with his Chibi again.

"I love you Son Goten." Trunks punctuated his statement with a gentle kiss to his koi's clammy brow.

"The boy stays here. I suggest you get a room ready for him." Trunks snapped his head towards the voice of his father who now stood in the doorway with his now clearly upset mother.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

"I made Kakarott a promise that I will keep. The boy is to stay here until I say so. That fucking woman that he calls a wife is not allowed here do you understand?"

"Ahh, yes…yes. What's going on? Does this have to do with what happened this afternoon?" Trunks stumbled out in question.

"Yes. Onna, I suggest you have a room ready for Kakarott as well. I believe we're going to have house guests for a while."

"Damn it Vegeta! Stop talking like you don't know anything. It's pretty obvious that you know something that you are not sharing with us." Bulma snapped out, tapping her foot on the tiled flooring in irritation.

"You will know everything when I do. Until then, Goten is not allowed out of Capsule Corp without someone with him." Vegeta snapped on his heels and exited the med bay leaving the two stunned and confused.

In the quiet hours of the night, Son ChiChi was still awake, lurking about the Son home. She was bound and determined to keep her husband from ever leaving again, and was on a mission to bring her youngest son home to her. Gohan turned out well, becoming a scholar just like his mother had wanted him to be. But there seemed to be no hope for the other two Son males. She was going to change that.

Drawing a syringe out of its well kept hiding place, ChiChi filled it with the most potent drug she could find in her well-supplied stash. She grinned to herself; she would have to thank Bulma for her recent sedatives made especially for saiyans. Getting it took awhile, but with people with no clue like Mr. and Mrs. Briefs not paying attention to her while she visited the labs, it was more then easy to take the small vials without anyone questioning her. She smiled knowingly to herself as she climbed the stairs, pulling out the key to Goten's bedroom.

"Oh yes, this is going to be so easy this time." The door creaked open, dim light casting her shadow on the wooden planked flooring. Goku slept on his side, curled up with a pillow cradled against his chest. She evilly smirked, drawing the syringe out of her pocket, uncapping it silently.

His mind registered a stabbing pain to his thigh first, the warm sting spreading up and outward fast, faster then anything he'd ever felt before. His mouth fell open in a muted cry, eyes screwed shut as the sting turned into a dull pain, his limbs feeling heavy. He cracked his eyes open to see his wife tossing the needle over her shoulder.

"You've had your chances, no more." She spoke, smiling as Goku's head finally fell back on the bed, body that was fighting against the poison that entered his body fell lax.

Vegeta paced in his bedroom, wondering about his comrade that he left behind hours ago. His son was still down in the med bay with Kakarott's youngest whelp, nursing him back to health. His mind was nagging him, wanting him to go to Kakarott's house and take him out of the situation.

"Tomorrow. I'll get that damn baka tomorrow. He'll be fine until I get there."


	7. chapter 7

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me!

Thank you Thank you for all the kind reviews!! Extra thanks to Raven for fixing my mistakes!

Warnings: Sick, demented ChiChi, cuteness maybe

Forgotten tears of a Warrior-SDPG-SSM

The night seemed to be endless. The dark, cloudless night marched on at an ant's pace, the light of dawn still hours away, signaling a brand new day. Vegeta had only managed a few hours of sleep before being awakened from his slumber by some weird dream. The prince shook it off, managing to put the disturbing images of his nightmare off in some other dark recess of his brain for the time being.

Silently he crept around the large house, everyone seemed to be deep in dreamland as he passed by the sleeping quarters of Bulma, Yamcha, Bura, and Bulma's parents. He could feel Trunks' lowered ki still down in the medical area, keeping watch over his best friend, his koibito. Vegeta was still appalled by the speech ChiChi had made, drugging her child and her husband. How could this go unnoticed under his nose for so long? He saw all the warning signs indicating trouble, but did nothing to find the truth until now. He still had many unanswered questions, but vowed to get the whole story from Kakarott as soon as he retrieved him from the Son home later that morning.

Trunks had just returned to the med bay, minutes before Vegeta awakened to stalk the halls of the house. The demi prince's stomach was hurting from the lack of food, which forced him out of the room to seek out something edible, while Goten still slept. With a tray laden down with leftovers from Yamcha's take out order, and a small bowl of broth should Goten awaken, Trunks sat near the bed, eating in a hurry.

His mind dwelled on his father's announcement from earlier. Why wasn't ChiChi allowed to be here with her son? His brow furrowed in thought, still not understanding what was going on.

"Didn't your mother tell you if you made faces like that, your face would freeze in that manner?" Trunks choked on the white sticky rice that was crammed in his mouth, his father's knack of scaring him working once again.

"Damn it Dad! Don't you have any thing better to do besides scaring me?" Trunks asked, sitting down the small ceramic bowl that once contained the last of the rice, still choking.

"If you were paying attention, you would have known I was here. I came down to check on Kakarott's brat."

"Well, as you can see, there isn't much going on down here. Still waiting on Goten to wake up, and stay awake…." The last part was followed by a frown, blue eyes averting away from his father's intense glare.

"I meant what I said earlier brat. His mother is not allowed around him."

"Why? Will you stop clouding the truth with your mysterious knowledge of what's going on here?"

"The boy's mother is the one to blame for this. She freely admitted to Kakarott last night that she was the one that drugged the boy." Vegeta growled out, still highly pissed about the situation.

"How…how could she? Goten did nothing wrong did he? He could have died…"

"I know that, brat! That little show she put on earlier when she came to visit was just that; just a fucking act to cover up what she did to the whelp. She wasn't worried about him; she just came to check out her handy work. Fucking bitch!" Vegeta spat angrily, pacing the tiled floor at the foot of the bed.

"No…" Trunks whispered weakly, shock written in his pale features. How could a mother kill her child without a worry? Parents were supposed to love their children no matter what, not murder them.

The dawn slowly spread across Mt. Paozu, sunlight beginning to filter through the blinds in the Son home. ChiChi was already awake, flitting about the house in her usual manner, cleaning odds and ends, and starting the family wash. A smirk formed on her lips as she stood in front of the open door to Goten's room, her husband still lying where she had left him the night prior. The Saiyan sedative she had stolen from the Capsule Corp lab should keep him out for at least another twenty hours. Damn, she had to thank Bulma for making the concoction. Maybe even thank Vegeta for being a stubborn bastard, not wanting to stop training while he was injured; the real reason Bulma had made it to begin with.

"Well, Goku darling. I'm afraid I can't play just yet. I have to pick up your son and bring him home. I promise we'll have lots of fun when I get back." ChiChi smiled, pulling out the key to the air car that was safely tucked away in the pocket of her apron. She wanted to hurry, grab her son and come back. Goten would be out of it for days, not remembering a thing, which was a bonus in her direction. She had plans for her sweet husband later that morning; plans that involved the euphoric bliss that she hadn't received in a while, especially since Goku took to running away before the measly human drugs could down his system into submission.

The light of a brand new day was also dawning on Capsule Corp. Bulma was one of the first ones to rise this morning, starting the morning coffee before going down to the med bay to check on Goten and her son. She had to suppress a small _'Awww'_ and giggle, seeing her son curled up next to Goten, arm thrown haphazardly across the young Son protectively, his nose nuzzled deeply into the messy black hair. She really wished she had a camera at the moment. The picture would be too cute, and could also be used as blackmail if Trunks decided to skip out of working in the labs on the weekend. 

"Onna, are you going to stand there all day gawking at our son?"

"Damn it Vegeta! I thought you were still sleeping." Bulma hissed out, hand still clutching at the front of her shirt. She really hated when the sly prince would sneak up on her and scare her shitless.

"Well obviously I'm not. But I do have better things to do then sit here the rest of the day. Did you have a room made up for Kakarott as I asked?"

"You don't have to be so rude! Yes, I have a room ready for him. Yamcha and I set up both rooms last night before we went to bed. So are you going to tell me what's got your interests piqued? You've never worried about Goku before." The blue haired genius questioned, crossing her arms and leaning back against the counter behind her.

"That's before I learned something about Kakarott and his brat. Those drugs in Goten's system; the bitch put them there." Vegeta snapped out, his hand pointing in the direction where Goten and Trunks both slept soundly.

"What? ChiChi did this?" Bulma's eyes widened with the news, anger rising steadily as the words continued to sink in.

"Yes. She did her little song and dance here last night, oh so worried about her _'baby'_ when she fucking did that to him. I have the feeling she's doing the same to Kakarott as well."

"But how Vegeta? Goku is one of the strongest people in the entire universe. How could she do such a thing to him? It just doesn't seem like it's possible."

"Anything is possible, onna. That wench probably has Kakarott brainwashed along with all the damn drugs in his system. You know when he stayed here? I made all those sandwiches up just for him. He hardly touched any of them. When was the last time you've seen a Saiyan refusing food, especially Kakarott?"

"She was poisoning his food…damn, no wonder she could get away with it. That's why his gi looked way too big on him, he was starving."

"And probably for a long time as well. He's totally afraid of her. Kakarott asked me yesterday that if anything should happen to him, that we keep his youngest here, away from his mother."

"I would never push Goten out of here. He's like my second son. Plus I think it's pretty cute, the two of them." Bulma motioned with her head towards the bed with the two sleeping demis.

"You think everything is _'cute'_." Vegeta spat, noticing that their loud conversation had awakened Trunks. The demi prince yawned, stretching his arms and legs in different directions before taking notice of his parents in the room. Scarlet blazed across his cheeks seeing the position he was just in with Goten. Bulma smiled while Vegeta scowled, not caring one bit about what his son was just doing.

"Well, I think I'm going to go get me some coffee. Trunks, why don't you try to wake Goten again." Bulma clapped her hands together, earning her a weird look from her ex lover as she exited the room. Vegeta thought about it for a moment, deciding to follow the woman, and hopefully get her to fix him some breakfast before he made his flight over to the Son home.

Trunks sighed, brushing his hand across Goten's face, debating on the easiest way to wake him.

"Goten koi, I need you to wake up. Come on, I know you can." Trunks whispered into the other demi's ear, giving him a few nudges. The youngest Son groaned, turning his head away.

"I know you can hear me, Goten. Wake up! I bet Mom will make you some breakfast." Goten moaned again, followed by some garbled speech.

"What was that, koi?"

"My head hurts, and I have to pee really bad!" Goten mumbled out clearer, making Trunks smile.

"Here, I'll help you."

After helping Goten to the restroom, Trunks proceeded to help him walk toward the main part of the house. Goten was still pretty much under the influence of the drugs, his body still feeling weak, knees threatening to buckle with each step he took. Trunks heart ached badly with each step. He never thought in his wildest dreams anything like this would happen to his koi.

"Trunks…"

"I know Goten, I know." The demi prince scooped him up in his arms, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What the hell? You get away from my son!" ChiChi's shrill voice echoed in the hall. Trunks had stopped; glaring daggers at the woman that dared to hurt his koi. Goten's head lolled slightly before leaning against the strong shoulder of his boyfriend.

"How did you get in here?" Trunks seethed out, cerulean eyes igniting with raging fire. Goten whimpered, the world around him still hazy.

"I came to get my son, but find you pawing all over him while he's sick! You gay freak!"

"I suggest you get out of here before I do something that I won't regret doing."

"How dare you!"

"How dare YOU! You did this to him! Aren't you ashamed of yourself? I should fucking kill you right here and now!"

"You wouldn't! Goku will kill you if you touched one hair on my head."

"I highly doubt he'd worry about you." Trunks growled out, pushing past the woman with out looking back. ChiChi growled to herself, fists clenched tightly at her sides. She wasn't going to get her son back today, but she still had Goku to tend to. She would return later to get her son away from the Briefs. She would not allow Goten to be sucked into their perverse ways.

Just the sight of the woman had made Trunks tremble in anger. He continued on, bypassing the kitchen and his family to take Goten up to his room where he would be safe, safe and sound away from that psycho woman. He pushed open the door with his foot, putting Goten into his soft bed. The dark haired demi mumbled under his breath, his eyes closed again.

"I promise she won't hurt you ever again."

It was an hour later, after ChiChi had left fuming from Capsule Corp. She now stood in the doorway of Goten's room at the Son home with a wicked gleam in her eye. Goku still lay helpless as a baby on the bed. She looked him over, noticing the sweat that clung to his muscles; his eyes seemed to be clenched shut, while his breathing was coming out in short pants. She started with her shoes, kicking them off in the small hallway, followed by her light jacket. Slowly, she peeled away the layers of clothes as she entered the bedroom, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. She smiled down sweetly at her husband, her small hand snaking out to caress Goku's naked groin, waiting for him to respond to her. His flaccid flesh reacted well to her touch, as she continued to stroke him.

"That's it Goku…" She breathed out, her face starting to flush with anticipation of what was going to happen next.

"Pl…please…..don't…" ChiChi gasped loudly, finding Goku's eyes slightly open. He was fighting to move any part of his body, his mind screaming, but in the end the drug was winning the battle he had no control over.

"You don't leave me any choice Goku." She said in a sickly sweet voice, her hand continuing to stroke him.

"You heard him you bitch! Get away from him!" ChiChi whipped her head around, lips curling up in rage with the intrusion.

"You!"


	8. chapter 8

I don't own the rights to DBZ so please don't sue me!! 

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I got knocked off course while writing this, but I seem to be back...I hope! 

Forgotten tears of a warrior-SDPG-SSM 

A set of blue eyes peered around the corner of the half closed door. Bura had been sent off to play by her mother, but found hunting down her older brother to be more fun than her dolls at the moment. It was still pretty early in the morning, so the most logical place to start looking was his bedroom, of course, and that's where she found him, leaning against the headboard, eyes closed, with Goten resting against his chest. Careful fingers glided through the mop of jet-black hair effortlessly, as a faint purr was heard rising from his chest. 

"Trunks? Whatcha doing?" The little demi girl asked, climbing up at the foot of the bed. 

"Taking care of Goten." Trunks replied, cracking open his eyes to look down at his koi. If it weren't for the fact that Goten was still so weak and ill, he would have started yelling at Bura to leave his room. 

"Why?" The mother of all questions that is asked by billions of kids each day had tumbled from her lips. Trunks smiled slightly, wrapping the blankets around Goten more securely, listening to the faint snore that came from his koi. 

"He's not feeling very well Bura-chan, so I'm taking care of him until he's better." 

"He got sick because of his Mommy. I heard Mama and Daddy talking about it this morning." She stated matter-of-factly to her older brother. This came as no surprise to Trunks. His sister had to be in the center of everything, even if it wasn't any of her business. 

"That's right. Hey, why don't you do me a favor, Bura-chan? Can you ask Grandma to make some broth for Goten, and bring it up here?" 

"But he's asleep!" 

"Shhhh! You don't have to yell Bura. He needs to eat something, so I'm going to wake him up and see if I can help him. Ok?" 

"Ok, but after Goten is better can you play with me?" 

"Sure Bura-chan. Now go, and don't forget the broth." Trunks shook his head, watching his sister bound off of the bed and out of the room quickly. It didn't take much to please her. As long as she was happy, Dad was happy, and the whole house was happy. 

"Just get better soon, koi. I can't live with you like this." Trunks whispered against dark hair, wrapping his arms tightly around Goten. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Vegeta didn't know about ChiChi's presence at Capsule Corp that morning before leaving for the Son home; if he had known, he would have killed her on the spot. Now he stood on the doorstep, listening for any fighting that might have flared up since the night prior. He checked for ki, the bitchy woman and Goku were both inside, relatively close to one another. The prince's stomach churned at the thought of the fight the night before. He had argued with his inner voice, the one telling him to get Goku out of there before something bad happened. But his pride, that stubborn pride, didn't make it easy for him to just get it over with. 

"Fuck it." Vegeta muttered under his breath, opening the door to the house. The house was clean, a few bags sat near the doorway, the smell of something cooking in the oven wafted through the air. He followed his senses up the stairs. Shoes and clothing cluttered the hall, just outside one of the doorways. The prince frowned; they were the nagging harpy's garments. 

_"That's it Goku…" _The prince's keen hearing caught the woman speaking softly as he neared the door. His inner voice began screaming at him that something was wrong, terribly wrong. 

_"Pl…please…don't…"_ Goku's hushed voice was next, the tone setting off warning sirens in the prince's mind. It wasn't the voice of a coherent man; it was a desperate plea that was ignored time and again. 

_"You don't leave me any choice, Goku." _The sight sickened him. As a warrior, he thought he was prepared for anything, but he could have never been prepared for this. The look in Goku's eyes could be summed up with one word. Fear. A look the prince would have sworn that he'd never see on the younger Saiyan. ChiChi sat on the side of the bed, casually stroking Goku's member, sitting in nothing but her undergarments. There was no look of pleasure on the younger Saiyan's face, just pure, unadulterated fear. 

_'How dare she touch him like that? She's going to rape him.' _

"You heard him, you bitch! Get away from him!" Vegeta snarled, entering the room to confront the woman that had been torturing the younger Saiyan. 

"You!" She hissed, as she quickly turned to face him. "Get the hell out of my house! You were not invited in, you royal piece of trash!" ChiChi snapped, her lips curling up in anger for being disturbed before she had her fun with the disjointed Saiyan on the bed before her. 

"I said get away from him!" The rage was building quickly. No one should be subjected to this kind of abuse, not even his or her worst enemies. Rape was for the weak! 

"You are not welcome here. This is _my home, and this is _my_ husband. What we do is none of anybody's business! Why don't you go back to Capsule Corp and be with that slut of an ex-wife and her lover! At least you had the common sense to stay with your family, unlike Goku here. He'd rather be dead then deal with _his_ family. I'm just making it easier for him to stay home where he belongs!" ChiChi shouted, getting off of the bed. _

"How dare you! I'm making this my business. I will not tolerate my subjects to be abused and raped!" 

"Your subjects? You call six people with Saiyan blood your subjects? Well I have news for you, all high and mighty Prince Vegeta! You don't have any subjects to rule over! I rule over half of those claimed subjects of yours!" ChiChi laughed, finding the prince highly amusing. 

"Don't test me onna. You will regret every word and every action you've ever made to Kakarot and your brats." 

"This is my family not yours! I will do as I please! Just get the hell out of my house! You are not wanted here! It will be _you that will regret even coming here today." _

"He…help…mmm…me…" The stuttered plea stunned ChiChi, making her turn back towards the bed. Vegeta stopped his advance on the woman; his stomach knotting as he watched a tear escape from one of the dark eyes that tried to remain open and focused on the prince. Kakarot was begging for help, begging to be freed of the torture and abuse. How many years had this gone on? All of his cries for help going unnoticed, and unanswered? 

_'Kakarot?'_ Vegeta's heart twisted, he felt the pain and agony from the Saiyan on the bed. Dear gods, the pain and raw emotions rolled off of him in giant waves. 

"Shut up! What have I told you about talking?" A hand rose swiftly in the air, striking Goku across the face. The sound of the slap knocked Vegeta back into reality. 

"Damn Bitch!" Vegeta grabbed her arm, forcing her back against the wall heavily. He growled, the anger flashing in his ebon eyes like lightning. 

"Get the fuck away from me!" She screamed, legs kicking out to free herself from the grip of the prince. She screamed louder, baring her teeth at Vegeta before trying to bite the hand that held her. 

"You will not touch him ever again." Vegeta snarled, squeezing the wrist that was in his grasp, until the loud sounds of bone cracking was heard. ChiChi screamed as Vegeta broke her wrist, shoving her back against the wall one last time before turning towards the bed. 

"Kakarot?" The prince called out lightly, pulling off his gloves as he sat on the edge of the bed. The woman sank to the floor, nursing her broken wrist, growling and sending hateful glances at Vegeta. She would get her revenge. 

"Gods! You're burning up Kakarot." Vegeta pulled his hand away from feverish skin, noticing that Goku wasn't looking very well at all. He picked up the crumpled comforter off the floor, wrapping it soundly around the larger Saiyan. 

"She won't hurt you again. Ever." He made sure his pledge to the younger warrior was loud enough for ChiChi to hear, before picking Goku up off the bed and leaving as quickly as he could. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Trunks, you need to get some sleep. You look worn out." Yamcha suggested, watching the young demi Saiyan enter the kitchen with a half-full bowl of cold broth. 

"I'll sleep when Goten is better." Trunks replied, rubbing at his tired eyes. The few hours of sleep early that morning did nothing to relieve the anger and worry that still plagued him. He had only managed to get Goten to drink some of the broth before the younger demi fell back to sleep, the drugs still taking their toll on the youth. 

"He'll be back to his old self soon, so don't worry so much Trunks. It's not good for your health. I'm sure your mother doesn't want to worry about you as well." 

"Yeah, you're right…what the hell!" Trunks shouted over the loud sound of shattering glass, and twisting steel that came from the entrance of the house. Trunks quickly made his way back through the kitchen with Yamcha at his heels. 

"Dad?" 

"Oh Dende, Goku!" Yamcha advanced towards the prince that held the younger warrior protectively against his broad chest. The impatient prince had decided to kick the main door in, not willing to wait for someone to open it for him. 

"That's enough! Find the onna and tell her to meet me down in the med bay right now!" Yamcha was quick to leave, obeying the prince's orders immediately. Trunks was more reluctant to leave, following his father to the medical area. 

"Dad? What happened?" 

"I thought you'd figured that out by now brat. Isn't it obvious?" Vegeta snipped out, laying Goku down on the same gurney that his son, Goten, had occupied the day before. 

"She drugged him? How could she?" 

"She is a demon that belongs in the deepest parts of hell and beyond. I caught her trying to…" Vegeta couldn't bring himself to say the disgusting words. He should have never left the house with out killing the evil wench, but his concern for Kakarot's health overrode the lust for revenge. 

"To do what, Dad?" Trunks pushed on in his questioning, watching his father's emotions change across his otherwise expressionless face. 

"To rape him." 

"Do you think she's done this before? Oh gods! She could have raped Goten! What about Gohan?" 

"Stop it!" Vegeta shouted. The insistent prattle of his heir was pushing him towards the breaking point. Trunks clamped his mouth shut, pulling out the various items he knew his mother would need, and laying them on the metal stand near the gurney. 

"Goku-san, you're safe. We'll get you fixed up." Trunks whispered near Goku's ear as he straightened the comforter that was wrapped around him. He shut his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. This was all unreal. Why didn't anyone see this before? 

"I'm here! Oh Kami-sama!" Bulma burst through the door with Yamcha right behind her. Trunks and Vegeta stood back, watching Bulma as she did some of the basic tests. 

"He's burning up! Trunks, ice packs now!" The blue haired genius ordered, sending her son out of the room. She already knew what the tests were going to reveal, but she was curious as to what and how much ChiChi was using to drug her husband with. She readied the needle, gathering a few small test tubes to hold the blood. 

Goku could hardly keep himself awake, floating in and out of consciousness since ChiChi had started to molest him. His vision was blurred, his senses rendered almost useless. He remembered Vegeta faintly, a loud fight of some sort before the sound of a thudding heartbeat in his ear. He felt safe in those arms while that heartbeat drummed on. 

"Goku? I'm going to take some blood. I have to know what she used so I can treat you." It was Bulma's voice, but the vision he saw in front of him was that of ChiChi, syringe waving menacingly in front of his eyes. He couldn't allow her to drug him again. Whatever she used the last time was wreaking havoc inside his body, making his blood feel like molten lava as it wound through his veins. Death was better than the living world. He prayed for death to claim him quickly. 

"No…" 

"Yamcha, keep him calm. I need to get this for tests." She picked up an alcohol swab; rubbing it briskly against his overheated skin, ready to puncture the thin layer of protection to the vein. 

"No…ddd don't…" Goku's hazy mind went into overdrive, his body arching off the gurney as he started to hyperventilate. How could Vegeta allow ChiChi to stick him with another needle? Didn't he say that he was safe from her? The only thing he could do now was will himself to pass out. He wouldn't feel the pain or the drugs if he went towards the blackness. 

"Vegeta! Help me!" Bulma shouted, watching Goku's dark eyes roll to the back of his head. 

_'Fight it Kakarot, I know you're stronger than that. You just have to hold on.' _

"Onna! Do what you need to do, and hurry the fuck up! Kakarot, I'm here." Vegeta snapped, holding the larger Saiyan down while she quickly drew the blood for the tests. 

"Done!" She moved away quickly, rushing toward the labs to start the tests, leaving Vegeta and Yamcha behind to calm her long time friend. 

"This has to be the worse panic attack I've seen him have before." The scarred warrior admitted, as Trunks came in with an armful of ice packs his mother requested of him. 

"Hn, blame it on that fucking bitch. I catch her anywhere near Kakarot or his brats, I will not hesitate to kill her on the spot." Vegeta growled out, taking the ice packs from his son. 

"What? You didn't kill her? Damn it, I should have blasted her ass this morning!" Trunks slammed his fist down on the counter, cracking the surface. 

"This morning?" Both Yamcha and the prince asked, eyeing the lavender haired heir as he began to pace, raking his hands through his disheveled hair. 

"She was here this morning trying to get Goten, but I told her off. I threatened to kill her. She is never going to see Chibi again!" Vegeta nodded curtly, pulling the comforter away from Goku's heated flesh. The symptoms were different than Goten's. He was just astounded that Goku was still coherent enough to even have a panic attack. 

"Damn it, give me more of that ice! Kakarot, listen to me. You are in no danger; you need to calm down. You are a free Saiyan now." Vegeta said, smothering back Goku's thick ebon locks away from his sweaty brow as he placed an ice pack under the younger Saiyan's neck. 

"I'm all out." 

"Then get some more!" Both Yamcha and Trunks cringed back at the loud command, both leaving to find more ice before Vegeta erupted with anger. When Vegeta was satisfied that he was alone with Kakarot, he went back to stroking the younger Saiyan's head, pulling the large spikes of hair away from the dark eyes that were closed tightly. The prince found it amazing that Goku was still somewhat awake, his breathing still rough and staggered. 

"That's it Kakarot, calm down. It's over. As your prince, I will not allow anyone to harm you ever again." 

"Ge…" Vegeta smiled slight at the small part of his _'nickname'_ that Goku was so fond of using. Goku's eyes were mere slits, tears escaping from the corners. His secret was out. The deepest, darkest secret that he had planned to keep from everyone, especially Vegeta, was out in the open. How could his prince stand to be around such a weak man as himself? He could face his mightiest foe, but could not stand up to his wife. Shame, guilt and embarrassment washed over him in waves. His life would never be the same again. 

"You're safe." And with those words, spoken by his ouji-sama, Goku let the darkness claim him. The fight to remain in the light left him with those two simple words. 


	9. chapter 9

I don't own the rights to DBZ so please don't sue me!!

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! They really help me keep on track with this story! Thank again, they really do mean alot to me! 

Forgotten tears of a warrior-SDPG-SSM

Bulma stared wide-eyed at the computer monitor as the chemical compositions began listing. Some were lingering trace amounts, the same drugs that she had found in the read outs of Goten's tests the day before.

"Come on! What did that crazy bitch use?" Bulma bit at her thumbnail, she hated to be stuck in there, waiting, while her long time friend was so sick just a few rooms over.

"Hey Bulma, I brought you a cup of tea." Yamcha drifted in to the room, his mood mirroring everyone else's in the house.

"Thanks. How's Goku doing?" She asked taking the warm cup from her lover so he could sit down next to her.

"I think he's asleep. I wasn't going to stick around while Vegeta is so pissed." Yamcha swept a hand through his hair, eyes glancing at the patterns on the floor.

"The last time I saw him this sick was when the heart virus attacked him. How could she do this to him?"

"I want to know the answer to that question myself, Yamcha. I'm sure we'll get our answers in time. I don't think Goku will say much to us about it, and I won't push him to tell, either. It could make things worse."

"What do you mean? He'd better tell us what's been going on!"

"Calm yourself. You don't expect rape victims, or victims of violent crimes to come out with their stories right away. I'm sure Goku will be the same way. Do you really think the strongest man in the universe is going to freely admit that his wife has been abusing him or his kid? I'm also sure Goten won't know what's been happening either. Poor kid." She shook her head, still watching the monitor intently.

"He's still asleep. Trunks just went back to his room to stay with him. I'm worried about Trunks, too. We don't need him stressed about this stuff."

"Son of a bitch." Bulma growled out, her eyes scanning the last results to pop up on the screen.

"Bulma?"

"Gods! She'd better find a good place to fucking hide, or I'll kill her myself. How did she get it?" Bulma shot off her stool, running towards her main lab.

The med bay was unusually quiet. The sounds of the medical equipment blended into the background, as Vegeta was lost in deep thoughts. How could he not have seen what had been happening all these years? Goku acted like nothing was wrong, keeping up his annoying cheerful appearance until recently with his weird behavior. He could not get the phantom picture of Goku's eyes out of his head. Those eyes would haunt him forever; those orbs of ebon, pleading to the prince to take him away from all of it, screaming for help. The tears that cascaded down pale cheeks would have been something he'd yell at the younger warrior about before, but now? He knew, and remembered that pain. Vegeta had thanked a thousand gods when Frieza controlled him no longer. He could come and go as he pleased. No more wondering when the next beating would take place. He looked down at Goku's now relaxed face, taking in the pale complexion. He would be the one that would have to get the younger Saiyan back on his feet. He would be the one that would have to teach him how to heal. The prince would not waiver from his duty. He felt compelled, deep down inside, to help his former enemy overcome the years of abuse that he'd endured. If people only knew how long it took him to heal from the madness that was Frieza…alone.

"It's not your fault, Kakarot. If anyone should be at fault, it should be me for not noticing sooner. I feel that I have neglected my duties as a prince. Not looking over what few of my people that remain. I'm sorry, Kakarot. I will remember my pledge; she will not hurt your family ever again." Vegeta whispered, wiping away the sweat from Goku's brow with a cool towel.

"Nnngh…no…" Goku's face twisted, his head turning away from Vegeta's touch. The prince frowned. He had a hard job ahead of him to return the younger Saiyan back to his original state. If Kakarot would trust him to do so. The prince knew it would take some time before the younger Saiyan would start trusting people all over again.

"Shhhh, it's all right, Kakarot. I'm here." The prince reassured him, repositioning the ice pack under Goku's feverish neck. The larger Saiyan seemed to calm with the sound of Vegeta's voice, relaxing his facial features. Breathing out a heavy sigh, Vegeta closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall once again.

The sounds of metal and glass clattering and breaking made the prince snap open his eyes. He growled, hating when things were in chaos at the house. He could hear Bulma's voice, shouting curse words that made even him blush. The prince scowled, pushing himself away from his watchful position over Goku to investigate what had the woman's panties in such a knot.

He followed the high-pitched voice, it led him directly to Bulma's main lab. From outside the door, he could hear Yamcha telling her to calm down, while Bulma continued on.

"Onna! What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta's voice was crisp and sharp, but didn't stop the blue haired genius from trashing her lab more.

"Vegeta, you remember that sedative that I made a long time ago for you? The one that you had such a bad reaction to?" Bulma asked, sweeping away the loose hair from her eyes.

"How could I forget such retched shit? You all most killed me with that crap!" The prince spat, remembering that it took almost a week to regain some sort of regular life after being injected with the sedative. Bulma had given it to him after he blew up his training capsule, and refused to rest and heal afterwards.

"I can't find it in here. It's gone. I've looked everywhere for it!"

"So? You're not going to use that on anyone. I forbid it!"

"I'm not the one that's used it. That shit is what that fucking bitch used on Goku! All the reactions you had will probably be the same for him. Fever, pain, nausea, dizziness, all the hallucinations…oh gods. Son-kun."

"I thought you destroyed the stuff after that happened, onna." The prince growled out, anger flashing dangerously in his dark eyes.

"I destroyed all of it but one vial. I kept it here in my lab so I could work on it some more. Figure out why it was so harmful to Saiyans. Damn it! How was I supposed to know that ChiChi would do such a thing?" Bulma cried out, her mind not knowing whether to be extremely pissed, or just to break down and cry because of everything that had happened over the last few days. Vegeta growled out of frustration, running a hand through his hair. Could the day get any worse?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gohan was fuming. His hair blazed the familiar gold of a super Saiyan as he cut through the sky. His destination: Capsule Corp. His hysterical wife, Videl, phoned him crying that something terrible had happened to his mother, and summoned him home. Being concerned for his mother's well being, he left his class and rushed home right away. He found his mother sitting at the kitchen table crying, clutching her right arm to her chest tightly. As he tended to her broken wrist, she told him that Vegeta had gotten violent with her when she didn't know where Goku was that morning. The details enraged the eldest of the demi Saiyans, and he vowed to pound the living hell out of the prince after fixing his mother's injuries.

Gohan touched down just outside the front doors of Capsule Corp, frowning when he saw the damage done to the big glass doors that used to be there. This didn't concern him, he was on a mission now, a mission to hunt down Vegeta and pay him back ten fold for what he had done to his mother that morning. He felt around for ki, finding, not surprisingly, Trunks and his baby brother together upstairs. He shook his head, blocking out their ki and searching again. Gohan clenched his fist when he found Vegeta's, in the same area with Yamcha, Bulma and his father's just down the hall, on the other side of the main labs.

Vegeta had just left Bulma's lab to go back to the medical area when a fist sent him into the nearest wall. Taken completely off guard, Vegeta growled to himself, picking himself back up to find Kakarot's eldest standing in the middle of the hall with his sparking gold aura flaming around him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Vegeta shouted, keeping a close eye on Gohan. Another punch was thrown; Vegeta dodged it quickly, moving away from the enraged Son.

"You hurt my mother, you son of a bitch!" The eldest demi snarled out, fist clenching tightly, preparing for the next strike. The smirk the prince returned only fueled his anger, igniting his rage to send him to the next level of super Saiyan. Bulma and Yamcha barreled through the lab doors, shocked to find Gohan in such a state.

"She deserves everything she gets." Vegeta finally spoke, his voice holding a certain air of cockiness about it.

"What the hell do you mean by that? She's done nothing to you! You left her with a broken wrist this morning!"

"She should be lucky she's not dead." Yamcha piped up from behind the prince with a scowl on his scarred face.

"Yamcha!" Bulma hissed, not wanting her lover to get into the middle of a Saiyan showdown. There was no way to get Yamcha back if he were to be killed over a comment like that.

"This is just plain and utter madness! What the hell did my mother do to any of you?" Gohan spat out, fazing out of sight for a quick moment only to reappear in front of Vegeta. The battle hardened warrior sensed it, catching the foot that was directed at his head.

"Damn it! You're just as stubborn as your wretched mother! You want to see what your loving mother has done? Would you like to see what she has done to your father and brother?"

"What do you mean by that? How could she do anything to a Saiyan?"

"Gohan, follow me." Bulma gestured with her hand, leading the way towards the medical area. Gohan followed hesitantly, not sure what he'd find. Anger still brewed in his soul. He watched as Vegeta pushed past him to follow Bulma. 

In the west wing, Trunks' eyes snapped open with the flare of ki that seemed too close for comfort. He wiped the drool from his chin, cursing himself silently about keeping his mouth open when he slept. He shifted in position, trying to get out from underneath Goten, who was using the demi prince as a pillow. He had to smirk, feeling his tee shirt was damp with drool from his dark haired boyfriend.

"At least I'm not the only one that still drools." He climbed out of bed, and slipped out of his room.

"Why is Gohan so upset?" The young prince pondered, making his way through the kitchen, grabbing an apple on his way to investigate. As he turned the corner in the corridor, he caught sight of everyone just entering the med bay, and Gohan's voice calling out to his father.

"Dad? What is wrong with him?" Gohan was immediately next to his father's bedside, his angry disposition quickly changing to one of concern.

"Your mother has been drugging him, Gohan. Vegeta found him in this state at your parents' house this morning." Bulma spoke calmly, easing her way towards the bed with the necessary items to start an IV on the older Son.

"How do I know Vegeta didn't do this?"

"Because Trunks found your brother like this yesterday afternoon. He was drugged with three different sedatives that your mother admitted to giving him. He's up in Trunks' room, still out of it." Gohan shook his head. He didn't believe what he was hearing at all. His mother might be a little overbearing and stern, but drugging his father and brother? It didn't make any sense at all for her to do it in the first place. He combed back his wild locks of hair; he'd have to wait for answers to find out if everything Bulma was saying was true. 

Gohan remained quiet, silently watching Bulma set up two intravenous lines on his unconscious father, watching the man whimper and jerk away from her gentle touch. This man was his father, underneath the pale complexion, limp hair and the weight loss. Why hadn't he noticed these things before? Was he too busy with his own family to see it? Did Goten see the change? His stomach churned in uneasiness. His little brother was in the same condition.

"It's ok, Goku. It's me, Bulma. I'm going to try to make you feel better." Her comforting words did nothing to calm the younger Saiyan, as he continued to jerk his arm away.

"A little help here, Vegeta. Hey, why don't you go check on Goten? I'm sure he'd like to know his big brother is here."

"Yeah, I'd like to see him. I'll be back." Gohan answered softly, before leaving the room.

"If you need anything, just yell. I'm going to make sure Bura is behaving." And with that, Yamcha left as well, leaving Bulma and Vegeta to care for Goku.

"Now, since we don't have an audience, I need to get the rest of these lines hooked up and a catheter put in place. He's going to be in here awhile. Just keep him calm for me, please." Vegeta visibly paled, he remembered when the onna did the same to him. He wished he would never go through that experience again any time soon.

"Fine, just hurry up." He spat out, turning his back to her, not wanting to see how the procedure was done. He surely didn't want nightmares of it being done to him, that was for sure.

Trunks had listened in on the conversation held within the med bay, finding no other useful information. He was upset and angered beyond belief, but there really wasn't anything he could do at all, except care for his Chibi. He finished off his apple, tossing the core away as he reentered the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water before heading back to his room.

"Hey, Trunks." The demi prince stopped, waiting on Gohan to catch up with him.

"So, how is he? Your Mom told me…"

"Your mother drugged him. I will never forgive her for what she has done."

"It could have been an…"

"No! He could have died before I found him, Gohan. Same for your father. If it wasn't for my Dad finding Goku, he would have suffered a lot more than he is now." Trunks shook his head as he bit his bottom lip. He wasn't going to disclose what his father had told him that morning, about the way he found Goku. He took a deep breath and started his ascent up the stairs to his room with Gohan right behind him. As he got closer to the top, the dark chaotic mop that Goten called hair caught his eye. Sitting at the top of the stairs, head resting against the banister, Goten slept.

"Chibi? Hey, wake up." Trunks knelt down, shaking the younger demi by his bare shoulders. Goten yawned, a shaky fist rising to rub at one of his eyes.

"Koi…"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you." Goten's answer was simple. He opened his sleepy eyes, and gave Trunks a small smile before he closed them again.

"Is something wrong?"

"Missed you…" Gohan chuckled lightly; watching Trunks pull his brother to his feet and helping him walk the rest of the way back to Trunks' room. He walked behind them, noticing the ungraceful skill of Goten's feet. He was definitely out of it. How could his mother do such a thing? This only allowed his anger to rise again.

"Take care of him, Trunks. I'm going to go speak with my mother."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the sun slipped behind the mountains, the warm blanket of darkness crept in to take its place. Bulma finally left the med bay, fatigued, hunger finally forcing her to go back to the main part of the house. Trunks was only seen for the smallest of moments, the rest of his time was spent locked away in his bedroom taking care of Goten. Yamcha was out with Bura, the young Bulma look-alike conning him into ice cream. Vegeta on the other hand stayed in the medical area, watching over the last full-blooded Saiyan in the universe beside himself. There were whimpers, moans and the occasional sobbing cry coming from the young warrior as he continued to fight against the poison that was coursing its way through his veins.

Vegeta never thought in his entire life that he would be playing nursemaid to the 'third class clown'. He wiped away the beads of sweat gently; talked soothingly when the younger warrior would call out in pain. Somewhere, his hatred for the young Saiyan fell along the roadside, discarded for life. He admired his strength and gentleness. Something within the prince snapped at the sight of Kakarot's treatment. He would not allow someone to go through the pain that he had to withstand for well over two decades.

"How is he?" The calm voice asked from the doorway.

"The same." Vegeta replied, not even looking up from his task of wiping Goku's forehead.

"Mom's gone. She was gone by the time I got back there. Everything that she owned is missing."

"Good riddance then."

"Vegeta, do you think she's been doing this for a while?"

"Even before your Uncle Radditz showed on Earth. I know that."

"Did Dad tell you everything, then?" Gohan asked, taking a seat on the other side of the bed from the prince.

"No," Vegeta shook his head. "I heard it all last night. They were fighting, your father was furious about what happened to your brother. You know your brother is the result of a rape."

"What? Dad would never do such a thing."  
  
"Baka brat! Think about it. Use that damn head of yours. Women are not the only one's that can be raped. I caught your mother trying to rape him this morning." Gohan sat stunned, trying to digest all the information that Vegeta was spilling. There was a lot that he did not know about.

"Gods…I'm sorry I didn't notice. I feel so horrible."

"Hn. You're not the only one." The feelings that were swirling around within both of the men finally hit harder when Goku jerked on the bed, whimpering. Tears starting to fall from the corner of closed eyes.

"No…pl…please no. Don't hurt m…me again…ungh…I beg…"


	10. chapter 10

I don't own the rights to DBZ, so please don't sue me!!

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. All the great supportive and encouraging words really help me keep this story moving!

The yaoi fanfiction contest is still open for entries, the dead line has been moved to June 1st. Please see The Vault for more details. (Site address is in my author's bio)

This is has not been beta read. I hope that I've caught most of my mistakes. The beta version will be up soon.

Forgotten tears of a warrior-SDPG-SSM

The night was the longest that Vegeta could ever remember. The time seemed to stand still as he kept watch over Goku in the wee hours of the morning. Bulma had come down just after midnight to check up on them, but found herself escorted back to the house by Gohan, who was leaving to be with his family. The wall clock read quarter after four, as Vegeta sat back in a chair near the bed. His eyes were heavy, but he brushed the sandman away. He couldn't understand why he was having such a hard time staying awake. When he was still the ranks of Frieza's armies, he could stay awake for days without feeling the fatigue.

"Damn it!" Vegeta growled loudly, raking his fingers through his upswept mane.

"Geta…" The sound of his name said in a low raspy voice startled him.

"Hai, I'm here Kakarot." The prince moved so he was inline of the younger Saiyan's field of vision. Goku's tongue darted out, trying to moisten dry lips. He opened his mouth, his voice groggy and slurred.

"Th…thirsty…" The prince nodded, understanding the younger warrior's request. He went to the small fridge that housed bottled water and juice, taking a small bottle of cool water from the top shelf.

"You're going to have to sit up." Vegeta said, placing his bare palm under Goku's still feverish neck, lifting him slowly. The prince brought the bottle up to Goku's mouth, tilting it so that the cool fluid could flow over parched lips. The younger warrior took only a few small swallows before turning his head away from the offered bottle, water dribbling down his pale chin.

"You need to drink more, Kakarot." Vegeta softly ordered, but only got a whimpering moan instead. He laid Goku back against the pillows watching him close his dark eyes again. He wouldn't force him to drink. He wouldn't force him to do anything until his body was finally free of the horrific drug. There was no need to add more traumas to his already stressed life. The older saiyan picked up the heavily used white towel, wiping Goku's sweaty brow once again.

"Rest, I'll be here when you need me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goten was woken by the chiming of the grandfather clock just outside Trunks' bedroom door. He felt weird, like he was just getting over the flu. He felt weak, his head alittle dizzy. There was an arm draped around his waist, holding him securely to the person sleeping next to him. He smiled, noticing lavender silk hair first of his boyfriend curled up against him. What was he doing sleeping with Trunks? He couldn't remember much of anything. The last thing he could remember was leaving school and returning home to hear his parents fighting again. He took the sandwiches out of the refrigerator and left the house. Shit! He must have fallen asleep and Trunks brought him back here. Damn, his mother was going to bawl him out for not telling her where he was. Just the littlest things would throw his mother off on a rant that wouldn't stop.

He carefully pulled his way out of Trunks' embrace, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He put a hand to his head, trying to stop the room from spinning around him.

_'I must have the flu.'_ Goten thought to himself, finally able to get to his feet and make his way to the adjoining bathroom. The light blinded the young Son for a moment, blinking his eyes to get use to it. The reflection in the mirror that greeted him was almost too much for words. His hair was amused, even more so then normal. His skin looked pale, itchy with dry sweat. But he still couldn't get over how his body felt. He had never felt like this since he was little. He decided on a shower, a nice hot one at that. He really needed to get home before his parents, namely his mother blew up at him for hardly any reason at all. If it was still early enough, maybe he could sneak into his room and no one would be the wiser.

Trunks unconsciously reached for Goten, searching for the warm body he was snuggled up close to all night. His hand was greeted with luke warm sheets.

"Goten?" The lavender haired prince cracked his eyes open, finding the bathroom light on, and the sound of the shower running in the background. He looked at the digital clock beside his bed, the display reading 5:20 am. Trunks groaned it was way too early to be out of bed, let alone take a shower. He threw back the sheets, getting himself up out of bed and to the bathroom.

"Oi, Goten. It's too early for you to be taking a shower." Trunks called from just outside the shower door. The dark haired teen jumped, not expecting his koi to even wake up and notice he was in there. Trunks was a sound sleeper, not even a freight train could wake him.

"Sorry, Trunks." The water snapped off and the door opened. Goten stepped out, beads of water running down his chiseled chest. The young prince grazed his eyes from head to toe on the beautiful man in front of him, willing away all the indecent thoughts. There were more important matters at hand then lustful sex.

"Don't worry about it." Trunks said, handing Goten a soft towel to dry himself with. The young prince watched with careful eyes, studying Goten as he teetered slightly while he dried his body. This didn't go unnoticed by Goten, but he played it off as Trunks wanting more then what he was willing to give. He could always use the excuse of not feeling well. Trunks would understand. Wouldn't he?

"Where are my clothes? I have to go home before Mom gets upset with me." The dark haired youth asked, leaning against the sink counter, shaking his head to clear it. The shower had done nothing to clear the fogginess from his mind.

"Well…ummmm you see…" Trunks wasn't really prepared for this to be happening. He never thought about telling Goten what really happened. He just assumed that his koi would know something was up. It was too early to get him upset over what had transpired over the last few days.

"Come on, Trunks! You know how Mom gets when she's pissed. I bet Dad is mad at me too." Goten pushed himself away from the counter, brushing past Trunks on his way out of the bathroom. He stopped, hand grasping at the doorframe, a wave of dizziness past through his body.

"Goten?" Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten's waist to keep the younger demi on his feet as he swayed slightly.

"I'm fine, just alittle light headed. Damn flu." He grumbled out, letting Trunks lead him back to the bed. He fell back against the pillows with a loud sigh, watching Trunks straightening the tangled heap of sheets and blankets.

"You're staying, Goten. You're parents know where you're at. Let's just get some sleep. You need your rest. We'll talk when the sun is actually up." Trunks pulled at the wet towel that was around Goten's waist, discarding it to the floor and crawled in bed next to him. It was a dream come true, Goten naked in his bed, but he only wished the circumstances were different. He sighed, pulling his koi closer so that his head was resting against Trunks' chest. Gently, he stroked the younger demi's back, letting the smell of soap and flowers coax him back to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma swore to herself that she was going to have to purchase a camera to leave down in the medical area. This was the second morning in a row that she wished she had one with her. It was just past eight, breakfast would be ready for everyone soon. Her aging mother saw to that. She smiled as she inched towards the bed that Goku occupied, noticing Vegeta snoring lightly, his head down, resting against Goku's upper arm.

"Ok, lets see here." She murmured out, checking all the IV lines, catheter and vital signs. She frowned slightly; noticing one of the tubing lines near the needle was clogged with blood. She berated herself, trying to be careful enough not to disturb both Saiyans so she could fix the problem and be on her way. She knelt down on the cold tile floor, so she could be at eye level of the bed while she worked. Bulma carefully cleaned the line, and attaching it back together. What she didn't expect was Goku to jerk as she snapped the line back together. She must have moved the needle inside the vein or something, but his jerking hand caught her in the face, making her cry out in pain and surprise. The shriek woke Vegeta in a snap. He was up and growling at the blue haired genius that was sprawled on the floor holding the side of her face.

"What the hell were you doing?" He shouted down on her, before turning his back to her to stop Goku from pulling out the IVs that were set in his right arm.

"Don't yell at me! I was just fixing one of the lines. It was clogged. I just didn't expect him to jerk away from me like he did."

"Next time tell me what you're going to do. Damn it, come on onna, you need to get some ice on that before that weakling thinks I was beating you." He pushed Bulma ahead of him, making sure she was going towards the main part of the house before he reentered the med bay. He was taken back slightly at dark eyes staring at him as he stalked towards the bed.

"Out…" It was a simple word, but held a lot of meaning. Goku had raised his right arm off the bed; the prince knew exactly what he wanted. The younger Saiyan wanted all the medical wires and tubes disconnected, probably so he could try and escape. The look in those eyes said it all. Goku was ashamed to be there in that condition. He wanted out, nurse himself back to health. He didn't want anyone else to know.

"No. You're going to stay put and leave those alone. You are in no condition to run off and hide from me, Kakarot. I'd find you, you know that." Goku closed his eyes, turning his head away from Vegeta. He tried to ball his hands into tight fists with his anger. Why couldn't Vegeta understand that he didn't want to be here? What was so difficult about letting him leave? Why should he even care? He was just going to throw this all back into his face when the younger Saiyan was back on his feet again.

"Kakarot, look at me." The words sounded stern, but gentle fingers on his cheek turned his head to face the prince.

"I know what you are going through, Kakarot. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing." Goku closed his eyes again, trying to turn his head away. Vegeta knew! Who else knew of his secret? Did Bulma? Did his sons know?

"Leave…me…alone…"

"Fine, but I will be back in a few minutes. Don't try anything stupid, you won't make it with those drugs in your system." With that being said, Vegeta exited the room leaving Goku to the silence.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yamcha, stop it! It's fine." Bulma batted her lover's hand away from her face for the fifth time. She was trying to fix Bura's breakfast plate while Bulma's mother started fixing the teenaged boys' plates.

"It just looks like it hurts. Here, put this on it." The former desert bandit handed her an ice pack wrapped in a dishtowel.

"How disgustingly sweet." Vegeta snorted from the doorway. Bulma glared at him from behind the ice pack, giving him the middle finger before sitting down at the table.

"Good morning…" Came Trunks' voice from the other doorway. Goten was right beside him, hand grasping tightly to the young prince's shoulder to keep him from falling over.

"Morning Trunks. Nice to see you up as well, Goten."

"Good morning, Bulma-san. What happened to you?" Goten asked, shuffling towards the table to take his familiar seat next to Trunks. Bulma smiled, shaking her head.

"Your father. But it's all right see?" She showed her lightly bruised cheek to the crowd at the table. The young Son was confused. Why would his father do something like that to his long time friend?

"You haven't told him yet, have you Trunks?"

"No." Trunks looked away from his mother, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. Goten looked more confused by the minute. The whole family seemed tense about something, and he wasn't included in the knowledge they shared.

"Goten, do you remember what happened the other day? You went home after school. What happened after you got home? Before Trunks showed up." Goten looked down at his plate that was sat in front of him. His lip curled slightly, but he took a bite of toast anyways as he thought about Bulma's question.

"Mom and Dad were fighting out in the clearing, so I snuck in the house and put my school stuff away. I grabbed some stuff out of the fridge and left to meet Trunks. That's all. I must have fallen asleep or something. Feels like I have the flu."

"It's not the flu, Goten. You ate what you got out of the fridge didn't you?"

"Yeah, a few sandwiches that Mom left there. I left some in the picnic basket for Trunks."

"They were drugged, Goten. Your Mother had put a lot of sedatives in those sandwiches. You've been here for almost two days."

"Mom would do nothing like that! It's just the flu, nothing else…" Goten shouted, defending his mother's honor. But what he didn't know was the whole story yet. He was about to get a rude awakening.

"Koi, calm down. You're still not up to par yet. That's why you feel so shitty still. The drugs are still in your system."

"You're lying! She might yell and seem nasty all the time, but she wouldn't do that to me. I'm her son."

"She's not lying." Vegeta's voice was calm and serious as he spoke.

"But why? Why would she do that to me?" Goten cried out, looking between Trunks, Bulma, Yamcha and Vegeta. How could his own Mother do something so horrible to him? Was he bad? Did he do something that displeased her?

"She used you in a game, Goten. She was using you to show your Father that she was in control. By hurting you, she was hurting him just the same. There is more…" The young Son shivered, drawing in a shaky breath. He felt betrayed beyond words. He was nothing but a pawn in a game against his father? He lost what appetite that he did have, shoving away the plate in front of him. Shakily, he stood up from the table. He had to get away and think. This was all too much for him to handle.

"Goten?" Trunks was standing now as well, his face showing nothing but concern.

"I need to think…" He stated, leaving the kitchen quickly.

"Go with him brat. You need to bring him down to see his father." The young demi prince nodded to his father, leaving the kitchen the same way Goten had.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had taken almost an hour for Trunks to calm his best friend down enough to bring him down to the medical area. He knew this wouldn't go over well either, but Goten needed to know what was going on.

"Trunks? Why are we here? I'm feeling better, just a little woozy." Trunks remained silent, grasping Goten's hand tightly as he opened the door. The dark haired demi saw Vegeta first, leaning against the wall with his arms folded in his usual manner. But what he saw next was one sight he would never forget. His father, the strongest man in the universe, the great one that was called Goku was the one laying in the bed with medical equipment around him. Goten gasped, his face becoming paler.

"Goten, your Mom did this as well. He'll be fine, but the stuff your Mom used on him will take longer to get out of his system. Saiyans have a bad reaction to it or something." Trunks words stumbled out.

"Daddy?" Goten's voice was hitched; he covered his mouth to stifled a sob that threatened to spill out of his throat. But before the dam broke, Trunks pulled him into an embrace, stroking his back as the sobs wracked his body.

Vegeta thought the boy was actually taking the news well considering everything that was put on him in just over an hour. The boy would need help as well as Kakarot did. Trunks could provide all the comfort the youngest Son could ever want. But could he provide the comfort that Kakarot would need from him?


	11. chapter 11

I do not own the rights to DBZ, so please don't sue me!

A/N Thank you everyone for your reviews. I really don't have much of an excuse for this next chapter being so late. I've been working on my site, improving things over all there by adding new sections and different animes. Check it out! There is still time for anyone to enter the DBZ yaoi contest at The Vault!!!

Warnings: none really.

This hasn't been beta read, please bear with my mistakes. 

Forgotten tears of a warrior-SDPG-SSM

Dark eyes opened, slowly focusing to see the surrounding area. He knew the room he was in before he even opened his eyes. The smell of disinfectant and sterile sheets had told him a while ago. The lights were dimmed, and only the slightest of sounds could be heard in the room. Goku shakily pushed himself up from the bed, his body screaming at him to lie back down, but that wasn't a choice at the moment. Everyone knew too much already. He couldn't let them know the whole truth. He could hear Vegeta now, mocking him. Telling him how much of a weakling he truly was. He was third class after all, and with the events recently would only amount to more verbal abuse from his prince.

With a ragged sigh, Goku found his balance, enough to sit up right on the bed he was in. He shook his head, willing away a wave of dizziness that threatened to send him crashing back on the pillows.

"Have to leave…don't want to be laughed at…can't let the boys see…" His words were mumbled, he knew in the back of his mind that he had to get out of there right now. He pulled at the plastic tubing that was connected to his arm, ripping the first one out cleanly, while the second line broke, leaving the small needle embedded into his arm. He hissed slightly, watching the blood drip from the wound he just made. It would heal. Every thing would heal in time. The pale white sheets were discarded next, tossed carelessly to the floor. The young Saiyan's movements were jerky, but he willed his limbs to cooperate with what little of his strength he had. He gasped sharply, a stabbing pain shut up from his groin to his chest as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He groaned in frustration as he noticed the catheter that was connected to his body. He gritted his teeth, locking his jaw tight to bit back a scream he knew would come from removing it from such a _'sensitive'_ area. With one swift jerk, the plastic tubing that was once connected into his bladder was now laying on the floor along with the IV lines that he had removed as well.

The pain was unreal. But his thoughts told him that a senzu bean would heal the problem in no time, if he had one to spare that is. With one arm clutching at his lower abdomen and the other keeping him upright, Goku staggered his way out of the med bay and out into the darkened corridors of Capsule Corp. His next objective, an exit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma bit at her thumbnail, watching the young dark haired demi sitting by himself in the wide windowsill that over looked the darkened gardens in the back yard. Goten had refused lunch and dinner as well, keeping himself quiet and distant from everyone. The poor boy was heartbroken, a bundle of unfathomable emotions quelling up deep inside him. Trunks had told her that Goten had sobbed like a baby the whole time they were down in the med bay, but as soon as they left, Goten had quieted, and hadn't spoken or cried since. The young demi prince now slept on the couch, not too far away from where Goten sat now. Trunks was exhausted with the recent events, and Bulma was worried about him also. The news of your boyfriend's mother sedating her whole family probably hurt him as bad as it did Goten. But Trunks kept that too himself, keeping his emotions bottled up just like his royal sire.

"Onna, go to bed."

"And who are you to tell me when I go to bed? It's only ten o'clock." Bulma hissed back, turning around to face her ex. Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms before scanning the room. His smirk didn't last very long when he saw his son asleep and Goten silently keeping to himself, away from everyone else.

"I don't know what to do. He won't talk to Trunks or myself. He didn't even eat today."

"Just leave him alone. He's had enough to deal with already today. If he doesn't start eating by tomorrow, we'll have to force him. It isn't wise for a Saiyan to go so long without food."

"Yeah, I should go check on Goku one last time before I go to bed though. Just as long as he doesn't hit me again." Bulma chuckled, making her way towards the lab hallway. Vegeta was quick to follow, wanting to return to the med bay after being absent for a while. He needed some exercise and food, figuring the younger Saiyan would be all right and still out of it while he was gone for an hour.

"That was your own damn fault. You shouldn't have been messing around like that." The banter continued, echoing off the walls as they made their way to the med bay.

Goten took the opportunity of not being watched, and made his way to the nearest exit. If it wasn't Trunks watching over him, it was another Briefs member close by. Why couldn't they leave him alone to think? What he really wanted to do was talk to his older brother. Maybe he would know what was going on. Gohan knew everything, so why not ask. His head was feeling better, but his stomach still lurched at the thought of what was happening.

_'Those sandwiches were drugged, Goten. You've been here almost two days now.' _

He shook his head, trying desperately to clear those words. His mother wouldn't do something like that to him. He was…

_'You're just like your father.' ChiChi spat at the young Goku look-a-like with a distasteful look on her face._

Pictures of his father flashes through his mind, from the day that they met, to what he saw that morning. The strongest warrior the entire universe had ever seen reduced to a sluggish deteriorated state. Goten walked quickly from the domed house, out into the back yard. He was going to find some answers even if it killed him. He glanced back at the house, a feeling of uneasiness washing over him. Trunks would be disappointed and upset that he wouldn't be there when he woke. He never did like having Trunks mad at him. He was the world to the young demi Saiyan. But would Trunks be mad if he only wanted answers?

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Something out of place for that time of night. It was a low painful sounding moan that drew more of his attention.

"Dad?" Goten choked out, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming the whole scene up. His father was leaning against the building, totally nude. Goku made no move to look up or acknowledge his teenaged son, just moaned again before collapsing to the ground. Goten sprinted as fast as he could to his father's side. His body was still feeling the after effects of the drugs, but he paid them no mind at the moment. He had to be with his dad.

"Dad? What the hell? You're supposed to be inside getting rest!" The young Son's voice was soft as he spoke, his hands very gentle as he tried to pull his father up in a sitting position.

"Leave me alone…" Goku managed to pant out, throwing his arm in Goten's direction, trying to keep his son away from him.

"No! I'm not leaving, never."

"Go away, Goten. Ahhhh…unnngh…" Goku groaned out, arm tightening around his waist. The dark haired demi leaned back, taking in his father's condition. The blood that stained his right arm to the blood that was trickling down his thighs…

"Dad you've hurt yourself. Stop fighting me, you need help." Goten stumbled to his feet, trying to pull his father up with him. The young Son was in near panicked state. Did his father really want people to leave him alone in his condition? To rip out all the medical stuff, causing more pain and damage to himself? He must have been desperate to run away and hide. But why hide when everyone at Capsule Corp. knew what was going on to begin with? Was there more to the situation that no one was telling the young Son?

Vegeta had slammed his fist into the nearest wall, denting it almost beyond repair when he noticed Kakarott missing from the bed. Bulma shrieked at the Saiyan prince's outburst, mumbling to herself about his bad temper.

"Damn it, I knew he'd try something stupid like this! He really wants to die doesn't he?" 

"He couldn't have gotten very far, Vegeta. Gods, he must be in pain from ripping that catheter line out." Bulma cringed, not wanting to imagine that type of pain.

"No shit, onna. Damn stubborn ass baka! What do I need to do? Ki cuff him to the bed?"

"Isn't that alittle extreme, Vegeta? For Dende sakes, he's probably so confused and disorientated!"

"I don't give a fuck!" Vegeta snarled, stalking out of the medical bay, finding the younger full blood's ki not too far off…with Goten's?

"Wait for me, damn it Vegeta!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Just go away…before you get hurt…"

"Before I get hurt? Have you forgotten, Dad? I've already been hurt. Too many people have been hurt because of her." The last word was spat distastefully from the demi Saiyan's mouth. How could his Dad think that he was the only one that was hurt by all of this? He wouldn't have suffer any longer in silence.

"Just go…" Goten bit at his bottom lip. There was no way he could convince his sire that he was there to help, and wouldn't cause anything else to happen.

"Why? Why was she doing this? How could you let her get away with doing all those horrible things Dad? Why? You're a million times stronger then her, but you let her do that sort of thing to you?"

"That's enough, Goten. Go inside brat." The voice was low, dangerous sounding, but Goten obeyed. Bulma and Trunks stood near the open door, light flooding out into the darkened yard. Taking one last look, Goten made his way towards the house. He wouldn't get his answers that night, but he would get them soon.

"Come on, Goten. Lets get you to bed. Dad will take care of everything." Trunks wrapped his arm around Goten's shoulder, pulling him close as he led the younger demi into the house. Bulma silently regarded the situation. If Goku wouldn't trust the rest of them, would he trust Vegeta? She really didn't know the answer, but she put her trust in Vegeta. She left the door, going back down to the med bay to ready it for Goku once again.

"Baka." Vegeta muttered, kneeling down in the grass next to Goku. The younger warrior paid no attention to him, is mind still processing what his son was just yelling at him. All the questions, which he didn't have the answers for. He let his wife drug him; rape him whenever she felt like it. A stronger person would have left a long time ago, before any of it would have happened, but not him. He wasn't as naïve as he once was. He knew what marriage was now, and damn he didn't like it one bit. He loved being a father though. His boys were his pride and joy. They kept him going when the going was tough. Gohan, the scholar. He was so proud of that boy. And Goten, the little boy he knew nothing about grew to be a fine young man. He was very proud of him as well. The boys and his granddaughter were the only ones keeping him from disappearing.

"Kakarot, you need to go back to the med…"

"I don't want to go back there." The younger Saiyan growled out, trying to get back on his feet. He hated the fact that he was kneeling in pain in front of his prince. He didn't want Vegeta to have an upper hand in the situation. He couldn't take any more of the verbal abuse from Vegeta; he couldn't take anymore of the physical and mental abuse from his wife. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn you're stubborn. Fine then. You will sleep and recuperate in my sleeping quarters then. I think you will find the accommodations more to your liking."

"No."

"You have no say in the matter, Kakarot. I will not have you wandering around in this condition. Would you like your boys, or your grand brat of yours to find you dead some place?"

"Shut up."

"What are you going to do Kakarot? Fight me in your condition?" Goku heaved an uneasy breath, but lunged at the Saiyan prince anyways. Vegeta dodged the simple attack, watching the larger warrior stumble. Goku saw the green blur of grass coming up to meet his face, he closed his eyes, waiting for it, but it never came. But the pain from his lower half caught up to him, making him groan loudly at the tenderness.

"Baka, you need a senzu. And some clothes." Goku shivered at the warm breath he felt against his neck. Vegeta loosened his grip on the younger Saiyan, hoisting an arm around his neck to help Goku back inside.

The walk from the back yard to Vegeta's room was slow and painful. Goku was determined to make it there under some of his own power. He had his pride, just like Vegeta, but it never really showed as much at the grumpy prince's.

Vegeta watched from the corner of his eye as they made their way towards his room. Kakarot was whimpering lightly in pain, a grimace gracing his otherwise happy face. His skin was still very warm to the touch, but the fever had been lowered. The smaller warrior frowned. It still would be days before Kakarot's body would be free of the toxic drugs that the fucking woman had injected him with. But then what? Would Kakarot disappear again? Would he act like nothing happened? But his musing was cut short by a strangled sob from the man he was helping. Kakarot's face was contorted, eyes screwed shut tightly, tears streaming down his pale face. Was he crying about physical pain? Kakarot could take a ki blast point blank range and not flinch, but Vegeta didn't want to dwell on the question any longer. Vegeta's bedroom was only a few rooms away; the prince could see the door. He would get a senzu bean for the baka and put him to bed, where he belonged in the first place.

The healing bean was right where Vegeta knew it would be, the top dresser drawer, just under his pristine white training gloves. He turned back to the bed, watching the steady stream of tears still coursing their way down the younger Saiyan's face.

"Here." The prince pushed the bean past Goku's lips, waiting for him to chew. It was several moments before the younger Saiyan did so, letting the healing properties do their magic. But the tears where still there. Vegeta sighed; he knew nothing about comforting someone in this state. He continued to watch as Goku lay back against the pillows, curling himself up as tightly as he could.

_'Damn it, damn it, damn it.'_ Vegeta mentally shouted as he toed off his boots and crawled in bed beside the younger Saiyan. He pulled the warm comforter up around them, before propping his head up against his hand, while using the other to swept gently through Goku's hair.

Several rooms down, Trunks was doing the same exact thing. Goten was laying against Trunks' chest, eyes close, only feeling the soft touches of his koi's fingers.

"Trunks?"

"Hmmm?" Trunks stopped his hand and looked down.

"Do you think I'm just like my Dad?"

"Not exactly, why?"

"Nothing, just something Mom had said…"

"Don't even take anything she's ever said to you to heart."

"But…"

"No buts, Goten."

"Is that the reason why she did that to me? Because I'm just like Dad?" Trunks was shocked. But the question did make perfect sense. Did that evil bitch do this because Goten was so much like his father?

"Goten-koi. She's just a very sick individual that needs some kind of help. What she did to your Dad and to you is something only desperate people would do. What ever her motives were is no excuse for any of it. I'll make sure she never sees you again."

"But if it was an accident?"

"I don't care if that stuff was meant to poison rats, she's never coming around you again, Goten. You can count on that." The young demi prince's statement was punctuated by a kiss to Goten's forehead as he continued to glide his fingers through his hair. Goten sighed and closed his eyes again. Trunks would always be there for him…


	12. chapter 12

I don't own the rights to DBZ so please don't sue me. Thanks.

A/N I'm sorry for the delay of update. I haven't been motivated to write much at all. 

Warnings: None really. 

This has not been beta read yet, so please excuse the mistakes. 

Forgotten tears of a warrior-SDPG-SSM

The blanket of darkness lifted, welcoming dim light to the city. Rain clouds had moved in sometime over night giving everything a gloomy feel. The prince of all Saiyans stirred slightly from the warmth of his slumber. It had been a while that he felt so comfortable, so warm in his own bed. Dark eyes opened, blinking several times to push the haze away. He found his left hand still tangled deeply in ebon locks, his right resting against the curve of his former foe's waist. Goku's face was buried deeply into the navy blue training shirt the smaller Saiyan was wearing, both hands in a death grip with the material.

"Hn." Vegeta snorted, untangling his fingers from Goku's silky locks. He was relieved that the younger Saiyan didn't try leaving again. He needed help, that's all there was to it. All of the Son's would need help to get through the rough spot in the road of life.

"No…" Goku faintly whispered in his sleep, tightening his grip on the front of Vegeta's shirt. This caused the prince to frown, wanting to get out of bed and stretch, but also not wanting to wake the younger Saiyan in the process. Carefully prying the tight fingers from the material, Vegeta moved himself away from the warm body, stretching out the kinks of sleep. He was slightly embarrassed with how he found himself. What would people say if they saw the way Kakarot was clinging to him and himself keeping the younger Saiyan pulled close in sleep? He shook his head, willing away the thoughts as he climbed out of the bed, making his way towards the door. He gave one glance back at the sleeping Saiyan in his bed before leaving the bedroom in search of a warm breakfast.

Bulma sipped at her steaming cup of coffee, blue eyes raised over the rim. Trunks was sitting beside the youngest Son, giving a heartbreaking look when Goten pushed his food on his plate with his fork. A small shuffle of plates behind her made Bulma turn to see who was in search of food next.

"You didn't bring him back to the medical bay last night." She whispered, her eyes turning back to the young demis at the table. 

"He didn't want to go back there. He is sleeping in my room." Bulma raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on her thin lips.

"Don't even think that, onna. It was the only way to keep an eye on his baka ass."

"Sure it was." Bulma smiled, a small laugh escaping her lips. Vegeta growled, maneuvering around his ex to sit at the table with his heaping plate of food. He eyed his heir and his boyfriend closely, noticing the food being shifted from place to place on Goten's plate.

"That food will enter your body one way or another." Trunks' head shot up, eyes wide with his father's comment. Goten slammed down the fork, getting up and leaving the room quickly.

"That was uncalled for, Vegeta." Bulma hissed out in irritation, her blue eyes filled with anger. Trunks just glared at his father for a moment before retreating from the table in search of Goten. Razzing banter from his father was to be expected, but that comment was way harsh.

"I knew I should have enrolled you in those sensitivity classes." Bulma growled out, placing her empty coffee cup in the sink and leaving the kitchen all together.

"I am sensitive…to your damn screechy voice!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goten found himself sitting in the gazebo in one of the many flower gardens around the Capsule Corp. compound. Even though the weather wasn't the nicest, the fresh air did wonders to calm him down before he blew up something.

"Thought I'd find you out here." Goten smiled slightly as a red rose was dropped into his lap from behind. Leave it to Trunks to mutilate one of his Grandmother's rose bushes to steal a flower for him.

"Sorry about Dad. You know how he is…he just doesn't know when to keep his mouth in check."

"That's not it, Trunks. I'm just so confused. I don't know what to think anymore, you know? I didn't know any of this was going on until yesterday. How could have I been so blind not to see this, Trunks? Am I a bad son for not seeing this?"

"No." Trunks answered, walking around the gazebo and sitting down next to his koi.

"There is no one to blame besides your Mother, Chibi. I don't know everything concerning it either, but I think your Mom is one sick individual that needs some serious help. I know my Dad is upset as well. He should have seen it along time ago, but Goku kept it hidden so well that no one was the wiser."

"He won't be the same again, will he?"

"Probably not, Chibi, probably not." Trunks whispered, pulling Goten into his arms. All he could do was comfort his koibito.

Vegeta stood on the patio, watching the two boys as they talked. He had been on Earth almost twenty years and still some emotions were nameless to him. There was no doubt that he knew was anger was, happiness from the third class clown, but all the sadness as of late was getting to him. The prince cared, just in an unconventional way of course. His comment to the young Son was only his way of saying, _'eat, before you become sick again'_. But what the others heard was a threat that didn't settle well with them.

"Damn confusing bakas!"

"We're not all confusing, Vegeta. How's Dad and Goten doing?" Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't realize that Gohan was standing behind him until he spoke.

"Your brother won't eat and your father is a baka." The news only made Gohan's already twisted stomach tighten more.

"I'll talk with Goten. Is Dad coherent enough for me to speak with him?"

"He tried to run away last night and fight me. I believe that will answer your question."

"Doesn't he understand that we're trying to help?" Gohan raked his fingers through his ebon spikes, frustration clearly showing on his youthful looking face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gohan had managed to get his younger brother to eat some of the left over breakfast before taking both him and Trunks out to pick up the rest of Goten's belongings from home. The flight over was leisurely, Gohan and Trunks taking their time as Goten lagged behind them deep in thought. Gohan thought it would be best to let his father sleep a while longer and take time to spend with his little brother, hopefully to help calm the confused emotions rolling off the teen.

Goten stared at his childhood home for a moment, watching Gohan open the front door, waiting for him to enter.

"She's not here, Goten. She disappeared the day Vegeta came and took Dad out of here." Goten gave a small nod, swallowing a lump in this throat before entering. The house looked like it did every other time. Everything was spotless, the ongoing work of his Mother and her quirk of keeping the house in tip top shape. Trunks rested a comforting hand on Goten's shoulder as they made their way to his bedroom to pack up his stuff and get the hell out of there.

As they entered the bedroom, the signs of a few days ago were still there. A crushed syringe lay on the floor near the bed. Goku's famous orange colored gi was crumpled near the old desk. Some of Goten's bags that Goku had packed himself were still sitting next to the door, waiting for someone to take them. A cold shiver went down each of the demi Saiyan's spines as they glanced around the room. The youngest Son was quick to retrieve what wasn't packed already and strode from the bedroom in a hurry. He never wanted to go back to that room, the room where Vegeta had found his Father in such a state.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta was bored. There was no doubt about it. He sat near the window in his bedroom reading some old book that he found in one of the many bookshelves in the main living room area. He had concluded that all people on earth were bakas. Now and again he was startled from reading because of a groan or a whimper from the earth raised Saiyan that now occupied his bed.

"I have turned into a damn babysitter." Vegeta grunted, tossing the book aside to glance out at the rainy weather outside. The brats had left a while ago. Bulma was around some place, all he knew was that she was still pissed about his comment at the breakfast table that morning. Yamcha had taken Bura-chan to ballet class an hour ago, so the house was peacefully quiet.

His thoughts had turned back to the time he was under the control of the tyrant Frieza. Being brainwashed and manipulated was what the menacing ice-jin did to the Saiyan prince starting at a very young age. It took years for him to weed out the lies, sort out emotions that were once foreign to him. One by one the damage that the monster, Frieza had done was undone. Kakarot would have to do the same. Rid his mind of all the hate and lies that his _'wife' _had force-fed him for years. Cleanse himself of the fears that she had instilled in him. The prince shivered, eyes drifting back to the younger warrior. How could such an innocent soul endure so much pain?

The loud rumbling of his stomach interrupted his thoughts. Vegeta frowned, standing up to work the tightness of his muscles out. He would grab lunch and come right back. Kakarot wouldn't be alone for very long he thought as he opened the door and headed towards the kitchen.

There were voices coming from the downstairs area, which startled Vegeta slightly. He was so wrapped up in his thinking that the arrival of the demis escaped his senses. Goten was first to slip up the stairs, remaining quiet as he passed the prince. Trunks was next hauling two duffle bags, mumbling some sort of greetings as he passed. Gohan waited at the bottom of the stairs, a few bags at his feet.

"I packed some of Dad's things as well. I'm not sure what all that he wanted, so I grabbed a few gis."

"I'm sure if he needs anything else, he'll let someone know."

"So, can I?"

"He's still asleep. If I were you, I'd leave him alone until he's recovered from that nasty crap." Vegeta spat the last words, the memory of the haziness he was in for days after Bulma had given him the same drug.

"Let me know how he's doing? I have to get back to school, I have a few lectures this afternoon." The prince nodded curtly to the eldest demi, watching him leave the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goten found himself wound in Trunks' embrace when his eyes snapped open. He couldn't figure out when he went to sleep, or how long he was out. He shook his head, untangling himself from the lavender haired prince to get out of bed. The youngest demi quietly left the room, and made his way towards Vegeta's room just down the hall. All he wanted to do was check on his father, to make sure he was all right after what had transpired late the night before.

He found his father, sleeping soundly, a soft snore resonating through out the room. Goten sighed, slipping into the room and into the bed next to Goku. Something about Goku's light snores was enough to comfort the young Son, coaxing him back to sleep, his head resting against his sire's chest, eyes sliding shut.

The prince of all Saiyans reentered the room, cursing himself for running into Bulma while grabbing his lunch. He knew better then to start his smart-ass comments when she was already pissed at him. He was mildly surprise to see Goku sitting up against the headboard of the bed, gently stroking Goten's messy ebony locks. 

"You're awake." Goku didn't answer the prince's simple remark, keeping his eyes staring straight ahead, fingers still gliding through his son's hair. Vegeta didn't miss the slow, lazy tear that fell from Goku's right eye. He wanted to yell, scream at the mighty warrior to stop with the baby act. Stop the whole charade that he was putting on. But the events started to replay over and over in his head. It wasn't an act any more. The real Kakarot was right before him, no acting this time. Maybe Bulma was right, he should have taken sensitivity lessons, and then maybe he wouldn't feel so uncomfortable around the gentle Saiyan.

"She hurt him." Goku's voice was light and raspy. He swallowed thickly, his dark eyes turning to look at his prince.

"She told me she would never hurt the boys. They didn't have to know about this, I…I didn't want anyone to know. She never loved me, she lied to me…took all of my money from the tournaments…I have nothing left…" Another tear escaped, traveling faster down his cheek than the first.

"Bullshit, Kakarot. You have your life, your children and your granddaughter. Hell all of those damn friends of yours." Vegeta growled out, advancing on the bed.

"Why would my children want me now? I…I was never around for them, and when I was…" Goku choked on a sob, his eyes closed tightly. He couldn't believe he was telling Vegeta about this…Vegeta didn't care; there was always an ulterior motive in there someplace. A hand grabbed his chin, turning his head to the side. Goku opened his watery eyes, seeing Vegeta behind the tears. He could feel the slighter Saiyan's breath against his face that sent a shiver of fear down his spine.

"Tears don't suit you, Kakarot." Vegeta's thumb smoothed away a tear, still keeping his grip on Goku's chin, his dark eyes staring back into equally dark eyes.

"Do you think Goten would be here if he didn't need you, Kakarot? Do you think you'd be here if people didn't care about you? For Kami sake, you're in my freaking bed!" Another tear was brushed away by smooth fingers.

"People care, Kakarot." The prince whispered the last sentence softly. Goku opened his mouth, ready to protest against his Vegeta's words when soft lips brushed against his own.

"Geta…"

"I care, Kakarot. I care."


	13. chapter 13

I don't own the rights to DBZ, so please don't sue!

A/N: Well, it didn't take me a whole month this time to get this chapter out, but it's all just the same. I want to thank all the reviewers and readers that have remained so loyal to me while I try and weave this story together. You're all so wonderful to me.

I don't think this is my best chapter, I'm not really proud of it per say. But never the less, here it is. 

Warnings: None really. Slight lime, some language. 

This has not been beta read...sorry. 

Forgotten tears of a warrior –SDPG-SSM

Time stood still as Goku looked into those dark eyes that were mere inches from his own. His lips tingled with the phantom kiss that was brushed across them by Vegeta. Was it just another one of his dreams? Did that just really happen? Confusion swirled in his mind like a giant hurricane. Vegeta kissed him?

"I think your brat has the right idea. Rest, Kakarot." Vegeta slowly stood, adverting his eyes towards the door. The gentle warrior nodded his head slowly, fingers still sifting through his son's wild locks. Goku had momentarily forgotten that his youngest was sleeping with his head in his lap.

Vegeta gave a nod, leaving the room quietly, not giving a look back. He growled to himself, totally ashamed of his behavior in the bedroom. What had come over him to do such a thing? He was coddling the younger warrior and kissed the baka on top of it all. But the look in those eyes, something deep within those dark eyes told him that small gesture meant the world to Kakarot. There was shock and surprise in those eyes, but something else, something that made Vegeta's stomach flitter. He was seeing the baka in a whole new light. One that needed to feel loved to feel secure.

_'You know Vegeta, I should have stayed dead and none of it would of happened. I wouldn't have to worry about pissing people off anymore, and I'd be safe and taken care of in the other world. This place is too cruel and cold to me now.' _

Kakarot's words rang in his head. He now understood what the younger Saiyan was talking about when he caught up with him after Goten was poisoned. Kakarot only wanted to be loved and cared for like every other person on the planet. After living in fear for so many years with that woman he called a wife, there was no wonder that he wanted to stay dead. He would show the young Saiyan that this world isn't as cruel and cold as he believes it to be. That first kiss had opened the door. Now to break that door wide open, prove to him that his life here was worth it. Somewhere in the back of his mind wanted the same thing. He had been alone far too long, and being with Kakarot would eliminate the lonely thoughts that crept up on him. That is Kakarot wanted that kind of relationship. Vegeta snarled to himself, he wouldn't push the younger Saiyan into something he didn't want. He would not turn out to be the replacement of the psycho woman. 

Goku watched as Vegeta exited the room, a frown gracing his lips. He knew that the older Saiyan was now regretting what he had just done. Vegeta showed emotion, a weakness and couldn't remain in the room with him any longer. Atleast the prince was showing emotions now, where twenty years ago, he wouldn't dream of seeing nothing but anger and pride on the face of Vegeta. But that kiss…was like none others that he had ever received before. He had felt wanted after all the wrongs done to him. But there was a part of his mind that argued with just how wrong it was for that simple kiss to make his stomach flutter the way it did. 

"There was nothing behind that kiss. Just sympathy for the broken warrior…" Goku sighed, laying back down into the bed with his son curled next to him. He wouldn't read much more into it. This was something he wouldn't get his heart broken over. It was easier to deal with that way. Heartbreak would only lead to more depression, more thoughts of being completely useless to everyone. Who would want him now in that way? He was getting older. He had his two kids that he loved dearly. But who would want to share the rest of their lives with a man that let a woman dominate and control his every move for years? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

After a dozen or so train bots lay scattered in heaps along the side of the gravity room, Vegeta had called it a less then satisfying session. Each bot he destroyed was done in total rage, rage he felt when he found Kakarot so helpless, the rage he felt as he held onto the younger warrior while Bulma did her tests, the immense outrage of the whole situation. All the rage stemmed from the dark haired woman with a darker heart then Frieza. 

The prince inwardly cringed at the thought. The nightmares of Frieza had been dredged up, starting anew since he found Kakarot. The years of burying the evil thoughts, the lies the Ice-jin spewed from his thin lips. The years that he thought his father didn't care, giving away his only child, the heir to the Saiyan Empire to the cold demon, only to be proven wrong. His father, the king tried with all his might to save the young prince, but was killed before seeing his cub again. 

The years of conditioning as he wiped out whole civilizations, the torture he endured when things went wrong. He would not forget lying in a pool of his own blood for disobeying an order. The days of suffering when he wasn't allowed the use of a regeneration tank. Radditzu had been the one that cared for the prince, wrapping wounds, wiping away the royal blood that spilt. 

_'Ouji-sama, you will be the one that stops his madness. You are the next Super Saiyan to grace the universe.' _ It was Radditzu that comforted the young prince through nightmares, predicting that Vegeta would be the one that would stop the reign of terror of Frieza one day. But Vegeta wouldn't be the one to realize that dream. It had been Kakarot, a third class nobody that stood up to the challenge on Namek. But that proud third class clown that showed up to slay the monster was now in his bed. Void of the fire that once burned brilliantly in his eyes. That Saiyan pride that burned in all of them. 

"Watch where you're going, damn it." It was Bulma's voice that snapped Vegeta back from his memories. Porcelain plates and bowls loaded with food clattered together that sat on a tray that she was carrying towards the stairs. 

"You're the one that's not paying attention. Where are you going with all of that?" Vegeta snapped, wiping away the beads of sweat that still adorned his arms with a towel. 

"I figured that maybe Goten and Goku would be hungry. What's it to you anyways? Not like you care or anything." She growled back just as fiercely. Vegeta's face contorted in anger, his feet moving him to stand in front of the woman that gave him his heirs. 

"Don't ever assume that I do not care." His voice was low, his words harsh to Bulma. She gasped, taking a few steps back to put some distance between them. Maybe she did judge her ex wrong. She was sure he was only helping the Sons because he would lose a sparring partner and Trunks would lose one of the best things that had ever happened to him. 

"I didn't assume, Vegeta. You've never cared before, sorry. I was mistaken." She made her way passed the angry Saiyan prince and up the stairs. Tension was running high, too high between the two of them all day. She really didn't need to get on his bad side, especially in such an emotional state. It would only make matters worse. 

Vegeta snarled, watching Bulma escape up the stairs and out of sight. She was right. He never did care before what happened to anyone. But now, now was a different story. He couldn't explain it, even to himself why he was acting the way he was. The kiss was still on his mind. 

There was an attraction between them. For years, Vegeta blamed the attraction on wanting the younger Saiyan dead, but along the way it changed. Vegeta never left the earth as he planned so many years ago. He stayed, had a family, and protected his family when evil found it's way to the blue-green planet on more then one occasion. Kakarot was no longer his enemy, but a trusted ally. But as the years went by, he finally admitted to himself that the third class clown was the better of the two. Always has been, and probably always will. Now after all those years, the façade that Kakarot had put up was shattered in the matter of a week's time. Everything that remained a mystery was now starting to reveal it's self. Vegeta wasn't the only one with demons of the past to haunt him now. 

Warmth surround him, his dreams took twisted turns through his head. His happy smile fade along with the images of his sons and granddaughter quickly. An image of his wife took their place, laughing at him, telling him that he was such a disappointment to the family. He shook his head frantically. No it wasn't true. Both of his boys and little Pan looked up to him. 

_'You're nothing! After all these years, I would have thought that you would have learned by now that you're nothing!' _

_'You're lying!' _

_'Am I? You're a complete failure as a father, a miserable stinking monkey that doesn't have a brain. Absolutely worthless! Now shut up and eat!' _

_'No. You can't make me.' _

_'What are you going to do? Go to your friends? They won't believe you. Either will your sons. Now EAT!'_

"Goku? Hey, I have something for you to eat. Do you think you can handle some rice and tea?" Bulma asked with a huge smile on her face when her oldest friend popped his eyes open at the mention of food. But there was a look in those dark eyes that darted back and forth before focusing back on her. 

"Get away from me." Goku's voice was groggy, sleep laden. Bulma took a step forward, tray still in hand with a confused look on her face. What was going on now? Goku move away from her, jostling his youngest son from his sleep. 

"Goku? What's the matter?" The genius' voice was full of genuine concern as she watched Goku tremble and try and get away. 

"Dad?" Goten rubbed at one of his eyes, completely confused as to what was going on after being jolted awake. He had forgotten that he had left Trunks' room to come see his Dad. 

"I don't want it! Get it away from me!" An angry arm swung out, catching the tray of food sending it flying in all directions. 

"Goku!" Bulma shouted as the food rained down on the three occupants of the room. 

"You can't control me anymore! Just stay away from me…don't hurt me anymore." 

Trunks came flying into the room when he heard the clatter of dishes breaking and his mother's shout. It only took him the matter of seconds to shake away the sleep and pinpoint where the action was taking place. There was food everywhere; his Chibi looked astonished, eyes wide at the scene, his mother in almost the same state. 

"That's not Mom. Look, it's Bulma, Dad. She would never hurt you." Goten croaked out, finally catching on to what was going through his father's brain. 

"Bulma?" Dark eyes turned back to the woman that was now coated in rice and broth. How could he mistake the blue haired woman for the one that tortured him all these years? 

"It's ok, Goku. I'll just have the cleaning bots come up and clear this mess away." Bulma gestured with her arms at all the wasted food that now littered the surrounding bed and floor. 

"Come on, Goten. Lets get you cleaned up." The lavender haired prince frowned, reaching out for his boyfriend. He just wished things would go back to normal, or as close to normal could be for them. He felt like he was walking on eggshells now. Always watching what he said or did around Goten in fear of upsetting him. It didn't help when he was woken that Goten was no longer curled against him in bed. Did he do something to send Goten away from his comfort? 

"Yea, it's going to take awhile to get all this rice out of my hair." The dark haired demi replied, giving his Dad one more glance before leaving the room. 

"I'm sorry, Bulma. I didn't realize…" 

"It's alright, Goku. I understand. Vegeta might not like the fact that you redecorated his room in food, but it's ok with me. Give me a few minutes and I'll get you some clean clothes and some sheets." Bulma gave her friend a warm smile before closing the door behind her. 

The prince snorted as his ex came back down the stairs covered in food. The last time he saw an image like that was when Bura had flung her strained peas off the high chair in disgust. 

"What happened to you? Trip and fall before getting there?" Vegeta asked, toweling his wet hair, fresh from the shower. 

"No! Goku just spazzed alittle and knocked the food out of my hand." 

"You probably scared him with that ugly mug of yours. I don't blame him." He smirked, gliding up the stairs to check out the damage. He entered his room, a frown etched on his lips. Bulma had upset Kakarot, and it didn't settle right on his mind. 

"Kakarot?" Goku looked up from his position on the bed. He knew Vegeta would be mad at what he saw. 

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I'll be leaving soon, so don't worry." Goku threw back the soiled sheets, blushing when he realize he was still quite naked from the day before. He willed his body to cooperate with him, getting his legs to lift his frame. 

_'I hate being so weak in front of him.'_ Goku screamed in his mind as he grabbed up a sheet to cover his form. 

"I don't think you'll be going far, Kakarot." Vegeta stated, noticing a slight sway as the younger Saiyan stood. 

"Don't want to burden you like I did everyone else for years. I didn't mean to scare Bulma like I did." Vegeta quelled the need to snort at the comment. 

_'He thinks he's a burden? After all the times he's save the day for all these damn weaklings and he thinks he's a burden? And so what about the onna? She's always asking to have the shit scared out of her for some of the things she does.' _

There was a light knock on the door before Bulma poked her head in. She quietly apologized for interrupting before handing Vegeta some clothing for the younger Saiyan and new bedding. Goku gave a nod to his long time friend before she left as quickly as she came in. 

"If you'll give me those clothes, I'll be out of your hair faster." 

"I don't think so, Kakarot. I think you should bathe first." Vegeta arched an eyebrow at the food still clinging to dark locks. 

"Fine." Goku growled out, walking towards the bathroom on the other side of the room. Why wasn't Vegeta in a hurry to get rid of him? It didn't matter now as he entered the white and blue tiled bathroom and flipped the lights on. The mirror caught his attention, his reflection staring back at him. He frowned not liking what he saw at all. Was that really him? 

_'Why? Why?' _

"Why?" His fists slammed into the giant mirror in front of him, sending the broken pieces of glass raining down on him. He ignored the warm wetness that dribbled down his arms as he trembled in anger. Anger at himself. 

"You won't get your answers by breaking and bleeding all over my stuff. Here." Vegeta turned the shower on, letting it warm up before sticking the younger warrior under the hot spray. Goku just stood there, letting the water pelt him in the face, no longer caring. The water turned pink as it swirled around the bottom of the shower before disappearing down the drain. 

_'Is he so broken that he can't even take care of himself?' _Vegeta mental surveyed, noticing that Goku hadn't moved from where he was stuck just moments ago. 

"Kakarot? Let me see." The dazed thoughts were dashed from the younger warrior when Vegeta entered the shower, taking his arms to look at the small wounds the broken mirror had caused. He couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine as Vegeta's fingers gently traced each hand, and down his forearms. The prince had noticed the tremor, but kept his eyes on the now small trickles of blood. It was nothing serious, just nicks here and there. They would heal by the end of the day. 

"Are you afraid of me, Kakarot?" Dark eyes turned upwards, engaging the younger Saiyan's. 

"No." The answer was whispered before Goku turned his face away. Why would the strongest person in the universe admit he was scared of almost everyone now? Who would be the next one to abuse him? To use him? 

"Lie. Do you think I would treat you the same way that woman has?" Goku remained motionless, eyes turned, watching the hot water bead on the shower door. 

"I don't think anyone could out do her in that area." Another whisper drawn from Goku's tight throat. 

"I made a vow to you, Kakarot. I will not break it. You and your son are free to stay here. You'll be safe." The anger built up once again in the pit of Vegeta's stomach. He would kill that woman for destroying the man that stood before him. 

"I…I can't." 

"You will." Vegeta turned Goku's face back, to look into those eyes that held so much melancholy. Gods, the sadness in those eyes. It just simply didn't belong there at all. He would try his hardest to change that look. 

_'Damn that woman to the pits of hell.' _The hand traced the curve of Goku's jaw, fingers slipping through wet locks. 

"Don't fear the time of change." The older Saiyan once again brushed his lips across Goku's, waiting for any response, but there was none. Goku's eyes widen, momentarily shocked that Vegeta, his prince, was kissing him once again. Was this for real or some sick joke? A tongue glided along his bottom lip, asking for unspoken entrance to deepen the kiss further. Goku opened his mouth shyly, not sure what was happening, his own tongue timidly touching Vegeta's. 

_'He's acting like he's never been kissed in this manner.' _The prince thought, drawing back on the intimate lip lock, watching as a dark red blush run across the taller man's cheeks. 

"I've never done that…ChiChi would never touch me unless she wanted…" The words stumbled out, the dark feeling of being controlled by that evil woman was creeping back into his thoughts, trying to cloud out the moment that was just shared between the two fighters.

"She won't touch you again, Kakarot. If you don't want this, just say the word. I know the meaning of the word no."

"Vegeta?" The earth raised Saiyan stifled a sob. Was this all for real? It was almost too overwhelming.

"You don't hate me?" The question was almost lost in the sound of the spraying water, but Vegeta had heard it. His brows drew inward, mulling over his words carefully.

"I did, a very long time ago. You've always had the power I wanted. But now I realized that power wasn't everything that I needed to be happy."

"I want to be happy again, but I don't think my life will ever be the same."

"You will some day, Kakarot. You have my word on that." A small smile played across Goku's lips. Maybe things would start looking up since he wouldn't have to hide anything again.


End file.
